Comandante Potter
by CarolineMiller
Summary: Faltava apenas um mês para que Lily se tornasse finalmente uma Auror... contudo, como se o único propósito de sua vida fosse tornar a dela mais difícil, Comandante Potter, o auror consagrado do esquadrão Ordem da Fênix, invade seus dias com seu mau humor extremo e seu tédio infinito. E, é claro, aquilo só podia significar uma coisa: até o final daquele mês um deles acabaria morto.
1. I - Esquadrão Ordem da Fênix

**COMANDANTE POTTER**

* * *

 **SINOPSE:** Apenas um mês. Era o tempo que faltava para que Lily Evans se tornasse finalmente uma Auror... contudo, como se o único propósito de sua vida fosse tornar a dela mais difícil, Comandante Potter, o auror consagrado do esquadrão Ordem da Fênix, invade seus dias com seu mau humor extremo e seu tédio infinito. E, é claro, aquilo só podia significar uma coisa: até o final daquele mês um dos dois acabaria morto.

[SHORTFIC - JILY]

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** Personagens principais pertencentes a J.K. Rowling. | Realidade Alternativa, ou seja, embora eles continuem sendo bruxos e vivendo no mesmo universo no qual foram criados, alguns fatos cânones foram modificados ao meu bel prazer. | Contém cenas de sexo explícito, ou seja: não gosta, não leia. | Shortfic de 3 capítulos, todos eles prontinhos para serem postados. | Comentários serão sempre muito bem vindos.

* * *

 **NOTAS:** Olar, amores, tudo bem?

Bem, passei os últimos dois dias em um doloroso trabalho de parto... ainda bem que uma grande amiga me acompanhou nesse momento (AliceDelacour)... e já que eu não podia fazer nada além de sentir dor, aproveitei pra escrever essa fic.  
Para quem não me acompanhou no twitter, essa história era para ser uma oneshot. Infortunadamente, acabei escrevendo um pouco demais (23 mil palavras, oi?) e precisei dividir a história em três partes para que a leitura não ficasse tão cansativa.  
SIM, pela primeira vez na história da humanidade eu escrevi uma história INTEIRA antes de postar. Milagres de 2017, só pode.  
Aliás, essa é a PRIMEIRA fanfic que posto em 2017 e, por Merlin, é uma das minhas favoritas! Estou tremendamente apaixonada pelo Comandante Potter, sos  
Espero que gostem, amores!

* * *

 **I - ESQUADRÃO ORDEM DA FÊNIX**

* * *

 **[SEXTA-FEIRA – HOGWARTS – SALA DO DUMBLEDORE]**

— Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia. — James comentou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, sentindo-se estranhamente nervoso. — Ela é uma boa aluna, mas é desastrada demais, Dumbledore. Vai acabar se machucando.

— Ela é _a melhor aluna_ , Dumbledore! Foi bem em todos os testes, tem agilidade nos pensamentos e, francamente, é a melhor preparadora de poções que já vi. E olha que conheço Fleamont Potter! — Emmeline Vance intrometeu-se, encarando Dumbledore com a expressão determinada antes de voltar-se para James. — Se você não quiser treiná-la, _eu vou_.

James estreitou os olhos para ela, mas preferiu não responder o que tinha em mente, pois sabia que acabaria causando uma briga. _Mais uma_. Não que aquilo fosse novidade entre James Potter e Emmeline Vance.

— Dumbledore... — Sirius, que estivera observando a discussão sentado numa das cadeiras confortáveis próximas à mesa do diretor, chamou. — James está falando a verdade, ela é _realmente muito desastrada_... — Disse e recebeu um olhar de agradecimento do amigo em resposta. — Mas ela _é a melho_ r. _É_ a mais inteligente. E é, sem dúvidas, muito criativa. Isso para não falar que é bastante espirituosa e, olhe só para o James: ele precisa de pessoas espirituosas perto dele antes que acabe morrendo de rabugice. — James bufou. — E vale relembrar que não teríamos conseguido pegar o Roockwood sem a Poção Desestabilizadora que ela criou. _Ela criou_ _uma poção._ — Sirius encarou o diretor como se aquele fosse o ponto final.

— _Exatamente!_ — Emmeline assentiu em fervorosa apreciação.

Aparentemente, Evans tinha um fã clube. Ao pensar naquilo, James precisou se segurar para não rolar os olhos.

— Black e Vance têm razão, Potter. — Moody disse, sério, encarando seu comandante com determinação. — Ela _é a melhor_ e nós _precisamos_ dos melhores do nosso lado. — O olho azul-elétrico de Moody fixou-se sobre ele, assim como o normal, fazendo com que James se sentisse inquieto.

— Você também é um dos nossos melhores comandantes na Ordem, James. — Dumbledore adicionou, muito mais paciencioso do que Moody. — Lily é uma boa garota, aprende rápido. Imagino que a inteligência dela assomada a sua nos fará muito mais fortes.

— Eu...

— Potter, Dumbledore já disse tudo. Não vejo motivos para isso não acontecer, portanto você irá, sim, _treiná-la_. Alguma _outra_ objeção? — Os olhos de Moody demonstravam uma irritação perigosa, indicando que _não deveria_ haver nenhuma objeção.

— Não, senhor. — O gosto na boca de James era amargo ao proferir aquelas palavras. — Eu irei treiná-la.

 **[SEXTA-FEIRA – HOG'S HEAD INN]**

— Qual é, James, parece que acabou de enterrar seu cachorro. — Sirius comentou, divertido com a comparação.

— Sirius me contou sobre a discussão que teve com a Emme. — Remus adicionou, curioso. — Você _está bem?_

— Eu não discuti com a Vance. — James franziu o cenho para o exagero de Sirius. — Sequer _falei com ela_.

— É, mas _quase_. — Sirius assentiu, sério. — Pensei que você fosse pular no pescoço dela quando ela falou sobre a Evans.

Somente ao ouvir aquele nome, James gemeu em frustração.

— Meu Merlin, James, você não gosta mesmo da pobre garota. Qual é o problema com ela? — Remus indagou, franzindo o cenho para o comportamento do amigo.

— Isso é tensão sexual, Moony. É por isso que o Prongs não quer ser o orientador da Evans. — Sirius sorriu, maroto. — Ele tem medo de acabar _caindo em cima dela_. E isso nada tem a ver com o fato de ela ser desastrada.

— Ah, mas pelo amor de Merlin, cale a boca, Padfoot. — James reclamou, mal-humorado. — Não é nada disso! Não tenho nada contra a garota... é só que eu não acho que ela está preparada para algo tão sério quanto a Ordem.

— Mas, James, ela não vai saber nada da Ordem até estar pronta. — Remus comentou, racional. — Você só vai informá-la sobre isso quando e _se_ ela estiver preparada. Se não a achar boa o suficiente, então é só terminar o treinamento e mudá-la para outro esquadrão.

— É, é. — James deu de ombros e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, frustrado. Uma moça de longas madeixas escuras sorriu para ele ao observar o movimento, fazendo com que ele fechasse ainda mais a cara.

— A Emme acabou mesmo com você, não foi? — Foi Remus quem comentou, baixinho demais para que Sirius pudesse ouvir e comentar algo irônico.

— Já fazem quase dois anos desde a Emme, Moony.

— Isso não quer dizer que tenha ficado mais fácil. — O amigo deu de ombros. — Você _ainda_ gosta dela?

— Ele não gosta dela, Moony. Nunca foi apaixonado, se quer mesmo saber a verdade. — Sirius, que tinha os ouvidos muito melhores do que James teria imaginado, inclinou-se para eles. — Prongs só está com o ego machucado demais para dar chance para as coisas bonitas da vida. — E indicou a mesma moça de segundos atrás.

— Para mim, chega. — James bufou. — Boa noite para vocês. — Irritado, ergueu-se de sua cadeira. Atirou algumas moedas em cima da mesa e então se encaminhou para a saída do pub, ignorando deliberadamente a encarada que a moça de cabelo escuro lhe deu ao cruzar.

Era uma noite fria de início de inverno. Havia nevado no dia anterior, portanto Hogsmeade inteira parecia coberta de glacê. James sorriu levemente com o pensamento, lembrando-se de seu tempo em Hogwarts e de como amava escapar durante à noite para passar um tempo naquele povoado.

Caminhando à esmo, James observava o lugar à sua volta cheio de nostalgia. Estava passando em frente ao Três Vassouras e conjeturando entrar para dar um oi para Rosmerta quando _a_ viu saindo do pub, parecendo radiante como sempre. Quase imediatamente seus olhos verdes encontraram com os dele e, sem hesitar, ela caminhou até onde ele estava sem qualquer pudor.

— Ora, ora, se não é o Comandante Potter. — Sorriu para ele, como se fossem velhos amigos e não duas pessoas que mal se conheciam. Suas bochechas estavam coradas devido ao frio enquanto os cabelos ruivos esvoaçavam ao seu redor. James tentou não lhe prestar muita atenção. — Comemorando o último dia também?

— Para mim não é o último dia, Evans, já que terei de treinar alguns de vocês por mais um mês. — James respondeu, ríspido, sentindo a barreira que sempre erguia quando ela estava por perto tomar seu lugar.

— Oh, você não parece muito feliz com isso. — Evans comentou enquanto caminhava ao lado dele como se não percebesse que ele estava tentando se afastar.

— Não.

— E com o que você _fica feliz?_ — Ela continuou a conversar, tagarelando do modo como sempre fazia. Por Merlin, era irritante demais. Será que ela não se dava conta de que estava sendo indiscreta e que ele não tinha obrigação nenhuma de lhe responder? — Quero dizer, está sempre com essa expressão de...

— Eu fico _feliz_ , Evans, com pessoas me deixando em paz. — Cortou-a, sério, encarando-a e deixando bastante claro que o mau-humor dele se estendia até ao fato de ela estar seguindo-o também.

— Ah, certo... _entendi_ , Potter. — Parecendo ter percebido a indireta, as bochechas dela coraram ainda mais, deixando-a naquele _adorável_ tom avermelhado antes de começar a se afastar na direção oposta. — Boa noite então. Tchau.

Bufando, James xingou-se mentalmente. Por Merlin, " _adorável"._ De onde aquilo havia surgido?

 **[SÁBADO – SALA DE REUNIÕES OFICIAL DO MINISTÉRIO DE MAGIA]**

Olho-Tonto Moody andava de um lado para o outro no palco, seu olho azul elétrico sem parar um segundo sequer, girando em sua órbita de forma enlouquecedora.

Próximo de onde ele estava, seis de seus comandantes, dentre eles Emmeline Vance, James Potter, Caradoc Dearborn, Gwenog Jones e Amus Diggory encontravam-se em pé, sérios, exceto por Sirius Black que aparentemente não conseguia _não sorrir_ de segundo em segundo para qualquer ser humano que cruzasse em sua frente e tivesse um pingo de beleza.

Bufando, Lily sabia que não devia se surpreender depois de tê-lo observado por tanto tempo na escola, sempre galante. Lembrava perfeitamente do setimanista que dizia para ela "Ei, _Ginger_ , quando você for maior de idade, me chama". Era brincadeira, claro, mas ele conseguia fazê-la corar – assim como conseguia fazer com que todas as garotas da escola corassem.

Os anos passaram e ele continuava o mesmo, embora _muito mais bonito_. O que era realmente surpreendente, para não dizer _injusto_ , levando em consideração o tanto de beleza que uma única pessoa _deveria_ possuir.

Ela havia contado pelo menos três vezes nas quais ele havia cutucado Potter com o cotovelo, indicando alguém ou alguma coisa perto de onde estavam. O contraste entre os dois amigos era intenso: Black, sorridente e galante enquanto que Potter continuava sendo aquele poço sem fundo de inexpressão.

 _Mas_ , Lily se perguntava, _por que ele havia ficado daquele jeito?_

— Você deveria desviar o olhar, você sabe. — McKinnon comentou, arrancando-a de seus devaneios. — Potter vai acabar te expulsando antes mesmo de você fazer o estágio.

Rolando os olhos para ela, Lily suspirou antes de desviar o olhar, sabendo que a garota estava certa. Do jeito que Potter era rígido, se respirasse um pouquinho alto demais ele provavelmente a mataria.

Não que ela precisasse lidar com aquilo por muito mais tempo, afinal aquele era o _grande_ dia. O dia em que finalmente começaria a colocar em prática tudo o que havia aprendido nos dois últimos anos. Depois de tantas noites em claro estudando, tanto treino e cansaço... ela finalmente seria designada para um esquadrão e, se tudo desse certo, seria qualquer um dos cinco ao qual Potter _não_ pertencia.

— Boa noite. — Moody disse, sua voz grave ressoando pelo salão, atraindo a atenção de todos os presentes para si.

Lily aprumou-se em sua cadeira, sentindo-se imediatamente ansiosa.

— _Auror_. — Moody entoou, cheio de segurança. — Sem dúvida uma das profissões mais difíceis e uma das mais honradas também. Há anos este Departamento vem dando a vida de seus homens e mulheres para o bem da sociedade bruxa. Quando há desespero, oferecemos calma. Quando há uma batalha, oferecemos bons lutadores. Quando há medo, oferecemos esperança. — Moody encarou a todos, um a um, sério. — Quando decidi ser um Auror, não foi fácil. Passei por muitas provações... _ainda_ passo, na verdade. Mas até hoje ninguém conseguiu me derrubar. O que, como podem ver, não quer dizer que não tenham levado alguns pedaços meus consigo. — Brincou, fazendo piada com o fato de não ter mais um olho. — Tenham em mente que, a partir do momento em que fizerem parte disso, que forem consagrados Aurores, vocês serão a arma da sociedade bruxa. Vocês estarão sempre na linha de frente. E isso machuca. Isso _mata_. Portanto peço que, se ainda não pensaram sobre isso, pensem _agora_. Avaliem suas capacidades e chances. Se, depois de pensarem, decidirem prosseguir, lembrem-se: vigilância constante! — O homem ficou em silêncio pelo que pareceu ser longos minutos, como se estivesse dando o tempo para que todos pensassem no que estavam fazendo. Lily remexeu-se, impaciente, tendo pensado sobre os prós e contras daquela profissão mais vezes do que poderia contar. Merlin, ela só queria saber para qual esquadrão seria escolhida! — Como sabem, hoje iremos designar cada um de vocês para um comandante. Vance comanda as Águias da Colina, Dearborn os Hipogrifos Noturnos, Jones as Harpias de Vento, Diggory os Falcões Raivosos, Black os Testrálios de Fogo e, Potter, a Ordem da Fênix...

— Você pensa que, com esses nomes, estamos em um zoológico. — Lily murmurou baixinho, fazendo com que Dorcas Meadowes, que estava sentada à sua direita, se afogasse em meio a uma risada. Sentindo-se corar, Lily deu alguns tapas nas costas da menina, rezando para que ninguém percebesse o que havia acontecido.

Mas é claro que, ao voltar a encarar o palco, deparou-se com o olhar desaprovador de Potter sobre si. Ela ficou tão desconcertada com a clara reprimenda, que demorou até conseguir entender o que Moody continuava falando.

—... chamarei os integrantes de cada esquadrão. — O homem terminou o que deveria ter sido um final de discurso incrível. Lily não tinha como saber. Então ele puxou um pergaminho de dentro das vestes e Emmeline Vance deu um passo à frente antes de ele começar a falar. — Marlene McKinnon, Mary Mcdonald e Jiones Rudolf, vocês estão junto das Águias da Colina.

Marlene ergueu-se de sua cadeira, sorrindo levemente para Lily e Dorcas. Mcdonald e Rudolf também fizeram seu caminho até onde Emmeline estava aguardando-os, sorridente. Lily pôde ver que a mulher loira deu as boas-vindas para os três antes de se encaminhar com eles para algumas cadeiras dispostas junto ao resto do seu esquadrão no lado esquerdo do salão.

Ela franziu o cenho, levemente incomodada por não ter sido escolhida para as Águias da Colina. Sem sombra de dúvidas, Emmeline Vance fora a melhor professora que Lily havia tido nos dois anos de curso. Sempre imponente e corajosa, disposta a ajudar. Tão diferente de algumas pessoas...

— Alecto Carrow, Anne Bulstrode. Vocês estão com os Hipogrifos Noturnos. — Moody prosseguiu e então Dearborn sorriu para as duas garotas, indicando para elas que o seguissem até o lugar onde seu esquadrão estava. — Agora... Eddy Doge, Elisa Barnow, Evan Rosier. Vocês estão com os Falcões Raivosos.

 _Droga_ , Lily pensou. Os Falcões eram sua segunda opção. Diggory, por mais babaca que fosse, era um dos melhores preparadores de poções que Lily conhecera. Havia sonhado com a possibilidade de aprender um pouco mais com ele... suspirou, contrafeita, imaginando que só lhe restavam...

— Oh, merda. — Ela resmungou, talvez um pouco mais alto do que deveria, mas não conseguiu se controlar.

Faltavam apenas três pessoas para serem chamadas e dois esquadrões para ir. Se ela tivesse sorte, e estava contando que teria, acabaria indo para o de Sirius Black. Ele era um ótimo duelista, não podia negar, e sempre a divertira muito durante os treinos. De um todo não era assim _tão ruim_.

— Albert Runcorn e Jordan Brown. Vocês estão com os Testrálios de Fogo. — Moody disse e então seu olho-tonto, que havia se fixado sobre cada um dos citados enquanto seu olho normal perpassava pela lista, pairou sobre Lily. — Lily Evans, você está com a Ordem da Fênix. — Sorriu, como se estivesse dando a melhor notícia do mundo para ela.

Só que não estava.

Ao erguer os olhos para seu novo _comandante,_ Lily precisou conter um gemido. Era irônico pensar que, depois de tanto tempo, finalmente conseguira ver uma mudança na fisionomia de James Potter: decepção.

Bem, ele não era o único insatisfeito com a escolha.

 **[SEGUNDA-FEIRA – DEPARTAMENTO DE AURORES]**

Os dedos de Lily tamborilavam incessantemente contra o tampo da mesa indicando sua inquietação. Um, dois. _Pausa_. Três, quatro. _Pausa_. Cinco, seis. _Pausa_. Sete, oito. _Pausa_. Nove, dez.

— Evans, pelo amor de Merlin, pare com isso. — Potter reclamou, finalmente erguendo seus olhos castanhos do jornal que lia para encará-la, irritado.

— Só porque você pediu com carinho, _comandante_. — Brincou e sorriu para ele antes de juntar as mãos sobre seu colo. — O que está lendo? — Indagou, curiosa, seus olhos sem nunca deixarem de observá-lo, atentos.

Ele havia aparado a barba, ela percebeu, e cortado um pouco os cabelos embora continuassem bagunçados. O pequeno corte embaixo de sua sobrancelha direita era o único indício de sua missão do dia anterior.

— Jornal. — Ele respondeu, monótono como sempre.

Lily bufou.

— _Isso_ eu sei.

— Se sabe então não pergunte, Evans. — Potter cortou-a novamente, virando a página do jornal com uma calma irritante.

— Embora eu pense que eu sei, não quer dizer que eu sei, _comandante_. — Lily utilizou a frase que ele vivia usando contra ela. Animada, percebeu o cenho dele franzir minimamente, mas, para a sua tristeza, ele não se deu ao trabalho de responder.

 _Nunca se dava_.

Desistindo ao perceber que aquele era o máximo de conversa que ela teria com ele, Lily precisou lutar contra o impulso de voltar a tamborilar os dedos, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, fechando as mãos em punho e firmando-os ali.

Seu olhar vagou em direção à janela à sua esquerda e, embora seus olhos vasculhassem as falhas na madeira, ainda tinha total ciência da presença de James Potter ali, próximo o suficiente para que ela ouvisse sua respiração lenta e ritmada. O que era bem mais do que ele deixava transparecer, é claro, afinal Potter sequer parecia lembrar que ela estava ali, mesmo ela tendo acabado de falar com ele.

Lily não conseguia entender como ele conseguia ser tão alheio ao mundo ao seu redor daquele jeito. Ela não conseguia ficar mais do que poucos minutos sem fazer nada antes que seu cérebro começasse a reclamar da procrastinação. Estava sempre observando alguma coisa, _pensando_ em alguma coisa, planejando alguma coisa.

James Potter, pelo contrário, parecia nunca estar pensando em nada além do... que quer que se passasse pela sua mente. Listras branco e preto, talvez. Lily não tinha como saber, afinal não era como se ele tivesse muitas demonstrações humorísticas além daquela expressão de tédio eterna que permeava em seu rosto.

O que a levava novamente a questão que reverberava por sua mente nos últimos dois anos sempre que estava entediada: por que James Potter havia se tornado tão ranzinza?

Mas, também como sempre, não possuía respostas para aquele questionamento.

Não sabia dizer por quanto tempo ficara ali, parada, apenas observando aquela janela que se tornava mais chata a cada segundo. Suspirou.

— É o terceiro suspiro que você dá em menos de dez minutos. Devo entender que está entediada, Evans? — Potter indagou e largou o jornal sobre sua mesa, colocando uma mão sob o queixo enquanto a encarava, sério.

Franzindo o cenho, surpresa com a informação de que somente dez minutos haviam se passado e não todos os milênios que pensara, Lily desviou o olhar da janela, fixando-o sobre ele.

— Eu só queria saber quando iremos começar com as práticas. — Ela disse, tentando parecer respeitosa, embora seus olhos tivessem se estreitado para que ela não acabasse rolando-os.

— Já começamos. — Ele falou, ainda sério.

Confusa, Lily continuou encarando seu comandante, imaginando se ele estava _mesmo_ falando sério. Como ele não se pronunciou pelo minuto seguinte, ela sentiu as bochechas esquentarem ao perceber que deveria ter deixado algo passar.

— Desculpe, mas... que tipo prática é essa? — Indagou enquanto indicava o escritório onde se encontravam, sentados um de frente para o outro em volta da escrivaninha.

— Costumo chamar de _"paciência"_ , Evans. — Potter respondeu, seus olhos parecendo faiscarem.

— Oh... — Foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer antes de calar-se por conta do constrangimento.

— E, como deve ter percebido, você não foi muito bem. — Ele continuou e então ergueu-se de onde estava sentado, sua capa negra esvoaçando levemente ao seu redor enquanto se afastava em direção à saída. — Você já deveria ter aprendido que paciência é um dos pilares para ser um bom Auror, Evans. — E então saiu, fechando a porta quase sem fazer ruído ao passar, calmo demais para alguém que havia acabado de dar um sermão.

O que era bem mais do que se podia dizer dela: extremamente corada, humilhada e absurdamente pasma.

Céus, como ele conseguia fazê-la parecer _tão_ patética em _tão_ poucos segundos?

Não era como se ela fosse uma péssima auror, pelo contrário: sabia que era uma das melhores alunas. Só que, para Potter, o que ela fazia nunca era o suficiente

— Vai ver ele quer que eu comece a limpar o chão com a língua por onde ele passa. — Ela bufou, irritada, erguendo-se de onde estava sentada e se encaminhando para a saída.

O som que a porta fez quando ela a puxou não foi _nada_ baixo, o que fez com que os Aurores próximos da sala de onde ela saía a encarassem desconfiados. Assentindo para eles, sentindo-se – se era possível – ainda mais corada do que antes, Lily afastou-se a passos largos pelo corredor, querendo mais do que tudo sair daquele Departamento.

 **[TERÇA-FEIRA – O CALDEIRÃO FURADO]**

— Evans, preste atenção. — Potter sussurrou, irritado. Ele estava com uma caneca de cerveja amanteigada na mão direita e o jornal na esquerda; seus olhos atentos fixavam a entrada do pub de segundo em segundo.

— Eu _estou prestando_. — Ela respondeu no mesmo tom, sentindo o rosto corar devido a raiva. Agradeceu internamente por estar escuro no lugar onde haviam escolhido sentar, pois não queria que ele visse as reações exageradas de sua pele. Era sempre humilhante quando aquilo acontecia. — Não sou retardada.

— Certo, certo. — Ele disse, descartando o que ela havia acabado de dizer como se não acreditasse em suas palavras. Ela precisou lutar para controlar um gemido de frustração, sabendo que se o fizesse, Potter a amaldiçoaria. — Está vendo aquele cara de chapéu vermelho esquisito? — Indicou discretamente com a mão o local próximo à saída onde dois homens conversavam absortos. — Pelo amor de Merlin, seja _sutil_ , Evans. — Reclamou quando ela se voltou para onde ele estava indicando.

— Eu _estou_ sendo. E ele é _todo_ esquisito. — Ela rolou os olhos, voltando a fixa-los em Potter. — Sim, estou vendo. — Adicionou ao perceber a expressão levemente reprovadora dele.

— Há semanas que o estamos espionando. Segundo nossas fontes, ele é um informante de Voldemort. O único problema é que, até agora, não conseguimos quase nada que provasse isso, exceto suposições. — Potter continuou a falar e Lily pôde ver a seriedade em suas palavras.

— E você está com medo que te mandem parar de espioná-lo? — Lily especulou, curiosa com o modo como os lábios dele haviam franzido. — Você acha mesmo que ele é o informante?

Potter baixou os olhos para ela, parecendo levemente surpreso com sua suposição.

— Veja só, você _não é retardada_. — Ele disse e assentiu como se anotasse algo mentalmente. — Sim, Moody disse que, se até o final desta semana não conseguirmos nada mais aprofundado sobre ele, teremos de arquivar o caso.

— Certo. — Lily concordou. — E como exatamente vamos descobrir mais sobre ele ficando aqui, sentados? Esperamos que ele faça alguma coisa? Não seria mais prudente agirmos antes de...

— _Paciência,_ Evans. — Potter pontuou, baixando os olhos para ela e a encarando profundamente, num claro olhar de "não ouse fazer bobagem".

— Paciência. Certo. — Ela murmurou, sentindo-se repreendida ao lembrar da primeira lição que Potter havia tentado lhe ensinar e na qual havia falhado miseravelmente.

Eles continuaram em silêncio, Potter bebendo sua cerveja e fingindo ler o jornal com uma calma resplandecente e da qual Lily não compartilhava. O coração dela batia fortemente contra o peito, suor brotava constantemente em suas têmporas.

De todas as coisas que odiava na vida, _esperar_ era a pior delas. Lily era hiperativa. Ela _precisava_ se mover, falar, andar. Fazer qualquer coisa que não fosse _ficar ali, parada, fingindo tomar café_. Pelo que sabia, o cara podia estar tramando algo bem naquela hora e eles estavam ali, longe demais para que pudessem ouvir ou descobrir qualquer coisa.

— Potter...

— Shh... — Ele a interrompeu antes mesmo de começar. — Fique quieta.

— Mas, Potter...

— _Fique quieta, Evans, estou tentando ouvir. —_ Potter reclamou e estreitou os olhos para ela antes de suspirar. — Se você parar de me interromper e prestar atenção, vai perceber que daqui deste lugar onde estamos sentados podemos ouvir perfeitamente o que está sendo dito naquela mesa. E isso porque, novamente: se tivesse _prestado atenção_ ao invés de ficar se remexendo inquieta, perceberia que eu lancei um feitiço retumbante quando passamos por lá — indicou o lugar onde os dois homens continuavam conversando. — E que o som produzido lá reverbera aqui, _exatamente_ onde estamos. — Os olhos dele ficaram sobre os dela por mais alguns instantes antes de voltarem a encarar o jornal, apático.

Sentindo-se como se houvesse acabado de ser pega fazendo algo ilegal pela Professora McGonagall, Lily respirou fundo e tentou acalmar as batidas em seu coração, assim como diminuir o tom rubi que, tinha certeza, tingia seu rosto. Apurou os ouvidos, sabendo que deveria fazer o que Potter havia dito, muito embora não concordasse com a sua abordagem. Não seria muito mais fácil se ele tivesse dito "Ei, Evans, vou lançar um feitiço retumbante quando entrarmos N'O Caldeirão Furado, preste atenção" do que esperar para que ela, nervosa como estava em sua primeira missão, percebesse por telepatia?

" _... não dá"_ a voz grossa ecoou, baixinho, em volta dela. Se não estivesse tão concentrada em ouvir, provavelmente teria gritado de susto.

" _Precisamos fazer isso na próxima Terça"_ outra voz, também masculina, respondeu.

" _... traga aqui, na Terça"_

" _Feito"_

E então as vozes sumiram.

Franzindo o cenho, Lily abriu os olhos – tendo fechado na tentativa de se concentrar. Sentiu o rosto corar novamente ao perceber o olhar perscrutador de Potter sobre si.

— Hm, então, _Terça?_ — Ela foi a primeira a interromper o silêncio esquisito que recaíra sobre eles. _Era sempre ela que interrompia silêncios,_ na verdade.

Potter assentiu, mas não falou nada. Erguendo-se, arrumou a capa sobre seus ombros e então começou a caminhar em direção à saída. Suspirando, Lily o seguiu, sabendo que teria de ser paciente e esperar até que ele lhe dissesse qualquer coisa se não quisesse levar mais algum sermão.

Aplicando a mesma técnica que havia utilizado enquanto estivera N'O Caldeirão Furado, Lily forçou-se a se acalmar. Era realmente uma pena que não pudesse fechar os olhos também, porque poderia acabar caindo, o que só contribuiria para a péssima impressão que Potter deveria estar tendo sobre ela. Lily _sempre_ pensava melhor quando estava de olhos fechados.

— O que você acha, Evans? — Potter finalmente falou com ela. Estavam na Londres trouxa, caminhando por ruas cheias de neve e pessoas animadas para o Natal que estava há menos de um mês de distância. Lily ergueu os olhos para ele, surpresa pela pergunta.

— Hm, eu acho que... — Limpou a garganta, sentindo-se nervosa por estar sendo avaliada. — Se eles pretendem se encontrar N'O Caldeirão na Terça, nós deveríamos espioná-los?

— Você precisa demonstrar mais certeza quando fala, Evans. — Potter murmurou, mal-humorado como sempre. — Sim, nós deveríamos espioná-los, mas não iremos fazer. Por quê?

— Porque... _Terça é depois do final da semana_. Moody vai mandar pararmos de investigar antes. — Lily concluiu e então ergueu os olhos para ele, arregalando-os. — Mas se ele for realmente o cara que precisamos pegar...

— Então isso significa que estaremos perdendo informações importantes.

— Mas por que o Moody não nos deixa continuar investigando até Terça? Quero dizer, alguns dias a mais não fariam diferença, fariam? — Perguntou, franzindo o cenho em confusão.

— Sim, fariam, pois, a partir de Domingo teremos outra missão que poderá durar mais do que o planejado. Quando digo "nós" me refiro a _nós_ , _aurores formados_. — Ele adicionou ao perceber a expressão de euforia que surgiu no rosto dela. — E, infelizmente, não podemos não ir. E essa missão é muito mais importante que esse cara.

— E ele não pode dispensar pelo menos um de vocês? — Lily continuou e tentou parecer séria enquanto se mordia de vontade de saber qual era a missão importante que começaria no Domingo.

— Sim, ele pode. Mas ele não pode _me_ dispensar. — Potter passou uma mão pelos cabelos, gesto que Lily acompanhou com o olhar por mais tempo do que gostaria de admitir. — E eu não estou disposto a passar essa informação sobre o Caldeirão Furado para mais ninguém.

— Por que não?

— Porque as pessoas não são confiáveis, Evans. — Potter disse, cortando-a.

— Então o que faremos agora? — Lily finalmente perguntou, totalmente perdida sobre o que deveriam fazer.

— Nós continuamos investigando e rezamos para descobrir algo mais interessante antes da Terça-feira que vem.

X—X

Eles não descobriram.

Os dias seguintes se passaram sem qualquer novidade com relação ao cara do chapéu esquisito. Em todas as vezes que decidiram ir até o Caldeirão Furado para observar, ele nunca apareceu. Começaram a caminhar pelas ruas do Beco Diagonal, tomando poção polissuco com fios de cabelo de trouxas algumas vezes, para que não passassem a associar a imagem deles a de espiões. Depois de algum tempo, começaram a seguir pistas parcas que os levavam para outros povoados. Eles viajavam durante a manhã e, no meio da tarde, voltavam para O Caldeirão. E então esperavam.

Lily tentou aproveitar aqueles dias em que passava mais de doze horas perambulando junto de James Potter para conhecê-lo melhor, contudo também não teve sucesso nisso.

Muito pelo contrário: a cada dia que passava, Lily sentia que o conhecia cada vez menos.

 **[QUARTA-FEIRA – BECO DIAGONAL]**

— Você gosta de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores? — Perguntou em uma tarde qualquer, após saírem de uma loja de doces onde Potter pensou ter visto um movimento suspeito. Lily havia aproveitado para fazer um pequeno estoque de chicletes e balas.

— Não. — E então deu as costas para ela, saindo para a rua lotada.

Lily, que ainda estava com o braço estendido com o pacote de feijõezinhos na direção em que Potter havia estado, sentiu-se murchar.

— _Paciência,_ Lily.

 **[QUINTA-FEIRA – LONDRES]**

— Você pratica esportes nas horas livres? — Encontravam-se em um café, ofegantes após fugirem de alguns dementadores. Lily havia acabado por se atrapalhar, fazendo com que Potter derrubasse a varinha. Quando ele se abaixou para recuperá-la, Lily soube que não teriam tempo de pensar em algo feliz e lançar o feitiço do patrono, portanto pegou-o pela mão livre e o puxou, correndo rapidamente para o mais longe que suas pernas permitiam. — Você corre rápido.

— Não. — Ele a cortou, ainda furioso demais com a falta de profissionalismo dela para que conseguisse falar mais do que aquilo sem acabar a amaldiçoando.

 **[SEXTA-FEIRA – TRÊS VASSOURAS]**

— A neve deixa tudo mais bonito, não acha? — Ela comentou ao erguer os olhos para a janela próxima de onde estavam, que dava para a rua principal de Hogsmeade, e ver o povoado inteiro tomado pelos tons de branco invernal.

— Hm. — O murmúrio de Potter saiu abafado, pois ele estava ocupado demais bebericando sua cerveja amanteigada enquanto lia seu jornal para falar qualquer coisa com ela.

Lily suspirou, sentindo-se chateada. Estava cansada de ser ignorada.

Passara a semana inteira caminhando em silêncio ao lado de James Potter e, em todas as vezes que tentara conversar, acabara recebendo olhares reprovadores ou respostas curtas e grosseiras.

Afastando uma mecha de cabelo insistente de seu rosto, Lily puxou sua cerveja amanteigada para perto, sentindo o calor da bebida passar pelo vidro do copo e esquentar seus dedos enregelados.

Era um dia particularmente frio e, embora estivesse cheia de roupas, ainda tremia.

Tomou um gole de sua bebida e fechou os olhos, sentindo-a descer por sua garganta, esquentando-a por dentro. Reviveu algumas coisas em sua mente, lembrando de coisas que havia aprendido nos últimos dias. Apesar de Potter ser a pior companhia que alguém falante como ela poderia querer, ele era um ótimo orientador. Aprendera mais naquela semana sobre feitiços de detecção das Artes das Trevas do que nos dois últimos anos. Potter era bom no que fazia _e sabia que era bom_ no que fazia, portanto, embora fosse arrogante, passava segurança para ela ao ensiná-la.

Estava pensando que, assim que chegasse em casa, treinaria o feitiço abrasador – que fazia com que qualquer resquício de magia negra contida em algum objeto desse a impressão de estar "queimando". Sem dúvidas seria muitíssimo útil em suas futuras missões como Auror. Isto é, se passasse do estágio. O que parecia a cada dia mais distante se fosse levar em conta seu relacionamento com o comandante.

— Evans. — A voz de Potter a arrancou de seus devaneios. — Está _dormindo_? — A incredulidade estava estampada em sua voz.

Lily abriu os olhos, encarando-o assustada.

— É claro que não, Potter.

— Hm.

— Eu penso melhor quando estou de olhos fechados. — Ela respondeu na defensiva, irritada com a falta de crédito que ele tinha para com ela. — Fica mais fácil de organizar os pensamentos.

Potter encarou-a, seus olhos castanhos demonstrando um misto de surpresa e algo mais, enquanto a observava, sério. Lily sentiu as bochechas esquentarem diante de sua perscrutação, mas não desviou o olhar.

Surpreendeu-se ao perceber o fantasma de um sorriso no canto de seus lábios.

— Do que está rindo? — As palavras escaparam de sua boca, fazendo-a xingar-se mentalmente quase de imediato, mas Potter não pareceu se importar.

— Acho irônico que você precise fechar os olhos para poder pensar. Me diga, Evans, como você vai conseguir duelar com algum comensal da morte se tiver de fechar os olhos para lembrar dos feitiços? — E então ele sorriu um pouco mais, divertindo-se mais do que o necessário com a própria pergunta. — Sabe o que eu _vejo_ , Evans? Você, morta, antes de pronunciar uma azaração.

— Eu não preciso fechar os olhos para lembrar dos feitiços. — Ela retrucou, sentindo o mau humor se alastrar por toda sua corrente sanguínea. — Qual é a droga do seu problema, Potter?

Pego de surpresa pelo tom de voz dela, Potter franziu o cenho.

— _Problema_?

— Você me odeia, é isso? É por isso que passa noventa por cento do seu tempo me ignorando e os outros dez me desprezando? — As palavras continuavam a sair de sua boca, sem qualquer controle. Ah, não, ela havia se segurado por dias a fio não querendo dizer aquelas coisas. Uma semana já era tempo demais para que alguém como ela continuasse com aquilo.

— Evans... — Potter começou a falar, mas ela o interrompeu.

— Não está feliz por ter ficado comigo como aluna, Potter? Pois saiba que é reciproco. Preferia mil vezes ter pegado o babaca do Diggory ou o lerdo do Dearborn do que ter de ficar aturando essa sua cara inexpressiva pelo resto do mês. Mas sabe qual é o _meu problema?_ — Sua voz estava um pouco alterada, mas ela não conseguia se importar. Estava irritada. — O _meu problema_ é que _eu_ não posso escolher mudar de esquadrão. Portanto ou você começa a me aturar e agir como um orientador decente ou eu vou ter que desistir e, me _desculpe_ , Potter, mas não me matei nos últimos dois anos para tentar fazer a diferença na droga desse mundo bruxo extremamente xenofóbico só para um cara babaca feito você me fazer desistir. — E dizendo aquilo, ergueu-se de onde estava sentada, sabendo que acabaria azarando seu comandante se ele continuasse a encarando com aquela expressão ilegível.

Afastando-se a passos largos, Lily saiu para a rua principal, furiosa. A neve abafava o som de seus pés enquanto caminhava sem rumo, até que, por fim, deparou-se com uma ruela que ela sabia levar até a Casa dos Gritos.

Lembrava dos tempos da escola, das pessoas comentando que a casa era assombrada, mas, em todas as vezes que havia ido até lá – através da passagem que havia encontrado com o Mapa que tinha furtado em seu quarto ano de uma gaveta qualquer da sala do Filch – não havia encontrado nada além de cortinas rasgadas e móveis destruídos.

Para Lily aquilo sempre pareceu como algo feito por lobos ou qualquer animal com garras afiadas e fortes o suficiente para deixarem aqueles sulcos profundos por toda a casa.

Assim que chegou em frente à cerca que separava o terreno da casa do povoado de Hogsmeade, Lily sentiu um aperto no peito. Fazia dois anos desde que saíra de Hogwarts. Dois anos desde que havia parado de escapar durante à noite para se divertir pelos terrenos da escola. Dois longos anos desde que sua única preocupação era passar nos N.I.E.M.s.

Certo, estava exagerando.

Lily sempre havia se preocupado com o mundo bruxo e a guerra que se abatia sobre ela. Sempre havia se sentido temerosa devido à sua condição de nascida trouxa, assustada diante da possibilidade de ter sua família atacada por conta daquilo. Eles não tinham culpa por ela ser o que era. Era injusto demais que tivessem que sofrer por conta de algo sobre o qual não tinham controle.

E fora por causa daquela sensação de injustiça que havia decidido ser Auror. Queria fazer mais pela sociedade em que vivia. Queria poder defender aqueles que prezava. Queria fazer a diferença naquela maldita guerra.

E por algum tempo pensou estar quase conseguindo. Exceto que seu orientador parecia odiá-la e não havia muito que ela pudesse fazer a não ser aturá-lo pelo próximo mês até estar livre para fazer missões sozinha.

— Evans! — Potter aproximou-se de onde ela estava, levemente ofegante. Pensar que ele precisara correr para poder alcançá-la dava a Lily uma sensação de satisfação maldosa.

Ela não ergueu os olhos para encará-lo quando ele parou ao seu lado, mantendo-os perfeitamente parados sobre a Casa dos Gritos.

— Que é? — Indagou, ainda furiosa demais com ele.

— O que você estava pensando, Evans? Agindo daquele jeito na frente de toda aquela gente? E se tivesse um informante de Voldemort por perto? Você parou para pensar que ele pode ter ouvido o seu ataque e ter associado à nossa imagem à de informantes? Que você pode ter estragado qualquer chance que tivéssemos de conseguir alguma informação? — A irritação também era visível na voz dele e, por conta disso, ela finalmente voltou-se para ele, encarando-o chocada.

— Você está me dizendo que veio até aqui para me repreender por eu ter sido _humana?_ Por eu não ter aguentado quieta a _sua_ grosseria? Está falando sério, Potter?

— Você não deveria ficar irritada por eu querer que você seja uma boa auror, Evans. — Ele estreitou os olhos, muito mais firme do que jamais havia sido com ela. — Se você queria moleza estava certa em preferir Diggory ou Dearborn, mas eu _não_ sou eles. Eu exijo dos meus alunos o melhor, Evans, porque _eu sou o melhor_.

— Quanta arrogância, seu...

— Isso é um trabalho sério, Evans. E você nem sempre vai ter a mim por perto para tapar cada furo que você deixar. Você não vai poder tropeçar em cada pedra em seu caminho ou sair por aí comendo doces enquanto as pessoas investigam à sua volta. — Ele se aproximou, seus olhos castanhos estavam quase negros de irritação. Lily ofegou com a proximidade e tentou dar um passo atrás, mas a cerca da Casa dos Gritos a impediu. — Você precisa estar preparada para enfrentar as Artes das Trevas, Evans. Precisa saber que nem sempre você vai encontrar as coisas arrumadas. Você vai ver mortes. Vai _causar_ mortes. E precisa estar _pronta_. Voldemort não...

— Cale a boca, Potter. — Lily interrompeu-o, sentindo-se inquieta ao ouvir passos se aproximando.

— Eu não vou calar a minha boca, Evans! Você precisa aprender a ouvir também! Nem tudo são...

— _Cale a maldita boca, Potter!_ — Lily voltou a cortá-lo, erguendo uma mão e tapando sua boca de maneira impulsiva, os olhos arregalados quando viu três vultos usando capas negras se aproximarem pela ruela à sua esquerda.

Era apenas _muito_ esquisito que três pessoas com aquele tipo de veste estivessem caminhando por aquela via escura àquela hora da noite.

Potter, parecendo finalmente entender ao que ela estava se referindo, assentiu, no que ela imediatamente puxou a mão que estava sobre seus lábios, sentindo-se constrangida. Não que aquele fosse o momento para aquele tipo de reação.

— Eles vão nos ver aqui. — Lily murmurou baixinho, observando enquanto os três se aproximavam a passos rápidos. — Precisamos fazer alguma coisa, Potter ou eles vão desconfiar e não poderemos segui-los. — O coração de Lily estava acelerado.

Potter que sempre parecera tão calmo, naquele momento tinha os olhos tão arregalados quanto os dela, a respiração ofegante devido ao rompante de irritação. Céus, como ela conseguira tirá-lo do sério daquele jeito?

— Potter... — Lily voltou a chamá-lo quando os vultos ficaram ainda mais próximos. Ela ergueu seus olhos muito verdes para ele. — Precisamos...

Mas ele não a deixou terminar de falar, pois, naquele instante, a puxou para perto, grudando seus lábios aos dela.

O desencadeamento de emoções que aquele toque teve sobre ele foi intenso. Sua pulsação se elevou rapidamente, fazendo com que suas veias parecem dançar dentro dele. Seu sangue borbulhava, quente, fazendo com que o frio em volta deles não parecesse existir.

Os lábios dela, macios, pareciam encaixarem-se perfeitamente aos dele e, quando ela retribuiu – após alguns instantes de choque – e ele aprofundou ainda mais o beijo, um gemido rouco e gutural escapou de sua boca sendo seguido por um suspiro dela.

Lily ergueu as mãos para seus cabelos, finalmente dando vasão à vontade que sempre a havia consumido: descobrir se eles eram tão macios quanto pareciam. E eram. Ela afundou os dedos ali, baixando-os para o pescoço dele logo em seguida, arranhando-o. Os braços de James fecharam-se em volta dela, puxando-a para mais perto, acabando com o espaço que havia entre eles.

Estavam totalmente entregues àquele momento. A briga de minutos atrás parecendo ter sido totalmente varrida de suas mentes. O único problema era que, se continuassem aquilo – e havia vontade mútua de continuar – acabariam perdendo o rastro do que seria a melhor chance deles de descobrirem alguma coisa.

Foi preciso muita força de vontade da parte de James para que conseguisse parar de beijá-la e mais ainda para que se afastasse. Os lábios de Lily estavam inchados e suas bochechas extremamente coradas, o que fazia com que coisas estranhas se remexessem no interior dele.

Quase imediatamente, a culpa o tomou. James sabia que o que havia acabado de fazer fora errado. _Totalmente_ errado, na verdade.

Estava prestes a pedir desculpas pela falta de profissionalismo quando ela o interrompeu.

— Precisamos segui-los. — Ela disse mais para si mesma do que para ele. Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados, mas ela não parecia se importar. Lançando um último olhar na direção dele, Lily começou a se encaminhar em direção à ruela.

— Evans, espere. — James a chamou, caminhando rapidamente até ela enquanto puxava um tecido prateado de dentro das vestes. — Venha, vamos usar isso daqui. — Murmurou, constrangido demais para conseguir encará-la.

Lily, que o encarava desconfiada, pareceu embasbacada ao ver o que ele tinha em mãos.

— Isso é uma _capa da invisibilidade?_

— É... eu queria ter lembrado dela antes, para evitar... — James disse, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem ao lembrar do que havia feito.

— Está tudo bem, Potter. — Evans ergueu os olhos para ele, encarando-o com uma expressão que ele não conseguiu ler. — Você agiu por impulso e funcionou. Eles não nos perceberam... ou se o fizeram, bem... — Deu de ombros. — Agora precisamos nos apressar antes que os percamos de vista.

Em choque pelo comportamento totalmente frio da garota, James concordou e então atirou a capa sobre eles.

O mais rápido que suas pernas deixavam enquanto caminhavam abaixados – depois de Evans conjurar um feitiço para apagar os rastros deles na neve – seguiram pela ruela que eles sabiam que os levaria ao _Hog's Head_. Assim que estavam chegando lá, contudo, James percebeu que os três encapuzados continuaram seu caminho para além dos terrenos de Hogsmeade, quase invisíveis contra a escuridão da noite, indo em direção à Floresta que fazia margem ao povoado.

De modo silencioso, ele e Evans os seguiram e, por todo o caminho, James tentou não pensar demais no que a proximidade fazia com seus nervos.

— Potter. — A voz de Evans, suave contra seus ouvidos, causou um arrepio involuntário. — Eu acho que _sei_ para onde eles estão indo.

Surpreso com a informação, James parou de andar próximo a uma grande árvore, sem tirar os olhos dos vultos que se afastavam, muito mais lentos depois de terem adentrado a floresta, e puxou-a levemente para que fizesse o mesmo.

— _Sabe?_ — Indagou e ela assentiu, parecendo assustada.

— No meu sétimo ano em Hogwarts eu usei uma... _coisa_ que me ajudava a sair da escola. — Ela disse, lembrando da quantidade de vezes que fugira com a ajuda do Mapa do Maroto. — Numa dessas saídas, acabei caminhando demais e me perdi de uma passagem. Quando me dei conta, estava perto do cemitério do povoado. — Indicou o lugar por onde os encapuzados haviam sumido. — Atrás do cemitério havia uma pequena capela. Eu tentei entrar lá, mas nada do que fiz abriu a porta. Quando eu voltei, comentei com Hagrid sobre o cemitério. Ele me olhou esquisito, falando que "não há cemitério nenhum em Hogsmeade, Lily". Eu fiquei curiosa para voltar lá e tentei refazer o caminho, mas antes que eu chegasse os Dementadores – e haviam muitos deles – me interromperam. Eu fiquei assustada demais para tentar de novo. No dia em que encontrei você ao sair do Três Vassouras tinha ouvido Hagrid comentar que vira movimentações estranhas perto da Floresta que margeia Hogsmeade durante à noite.

James sentiu-se levemente surpreso ao ouvi-la falar sobre Hogwarts e de como fugia da escola, porque aquele era o mesmo tipo de comportamento que ele tinha em seu tempo de estudante e que o colocara em mais detenções do que poderia contar. Evans nunca havia parecido ser aquele tipo de pessoa, mas, bem, o que ele sabia a seu respeito exceto que ela era extremamente irritante?

— Vamos. Se você estiver certa, pode ser que tenhamos uma boa caminhada pela frente. Você vai ter de nos guiar se perdermos eles de vista, Evans. Preste atenção. — Ele murmurou e então voltou a caminhar com ela ao seu lado.

A expressão que havia no rosto dela era muito mais atenta do que ele jamais havia esperado. Seus olhos verdes perscrutavam cada centímetro de vegetação por onde cruzaram, sempre registrando tudo com cuidado. Por mais de uma vez ela o fez parar de andar, lançando o feitiço abrasador sobre um galho e descobrindo que havia alguma maldição ou veneno sobre ele.

— Bons instintos, Evans. — James murmurou após desviarem de um feitiço localizador bastante potente. — Isso está ficando _melhor_ a cada segundo.

— Eu estava querendo treinar esse feitiço há algum tempo. — Ela sorriu levemente. — E, se por _melhor_ você está se referindo a "mais perigoso", então eu concordo. — Respondeu no mesmo tom de voz.

Demorou quase uma hora até chegarem no lugar que Evans havia dito – depois de acabarem perdendo o rastro dos encapuzados – e mais vários minutos até perceberem que, para onde quer que eles tivessem ido, não estavam mais ali.

— As portas estão abertas. — Lily disse, ofegante, saindo debaixo da capa antes de caminhar em direção a pequena capela. — Isso daqui parece trouxa.

— Antes de criarem Hogwarts havia alguns andarilhos trouxas pela região, então sim, pode ser. — James concordou, guardando a capa no bolso interno das vestes antes de ir atrás de Lily. — Cuidado, pode haver alguma maldição por aqui.

— Você _acha?_ — Ela resmungou em resposta, fazendo-o franzir os lábios. — Potter, eu tenho certeza de que eles vieram para cá.

— Como pode ter tanta certeza? — James indagou, mas não tão cético quanto antes. Percebera que Evans não era tão desleixada quanto pensara.

— Aqui estão os mantos deles — puxou um tecido negro de cima de uma bancada de cimento para mostrar a ele. — E, se você se concentrar o suficiente, vai sentir que há uma magia poderosa no ar. — Ela fechou os olhos como se para provar sua teoria. — Eu tenho quase cem por cento de certeza de que eles usaram uma chave de portal. — Voltou a abri-los, confiante.

— Mas por que vir até aqui para usar a chave?

— Bem, o Ministério monitora as chaves, não? — Ela indagou e ele assentiu. — Talvez haja algo aqui... ei! Você lembra daquele feitiço localizador do qual desviamos no caminho? Eu tenho certeza absoluta que nenhum feitiço localizador que eu tenha aprendido pode ser forte daquele jeito! — Seus olhos brilhavam.

— Você está querendo dizer que aquilo poderia ser algo diferente?

Ela assentiu e então sorriu diante da possível descoberta.

— Potter, e se o feitiço faz com que este lugar se torne _imapeável?_

James sentiu a própria euforia aumentar diante da informação.

— Os únicos feitiços deste tipo dos quais ouvi falar foram os das escolas de magia, Evans. É algo muito poderoso. Somente um mago com muito poder poderia...

— Bem, nós estamos falando de Voldemort, não estamos? — Lily adicionou, fazendo com que ele se arrepiasse levemente ao ouvir _aquele_ nome.

— Sim, nós estamos. — Ele assentiu, surpreso por concordar. — Você tem razão. Precisamos falar com o Moody. Imediatamente.

 **[SÁBADO – DEPARTAMENTO DE AURORES]**

— Não há registros de cemitério naquela região, Evans. — Moody resmungou, mas seu tom não era de repreensão. Era de curiosidade. — Vocês têm certeza do que viram?

— Sim, senhor. — James assentiu, convicto. — Nós caminhamos por uma hora até chegar lá, Moody. A Evans sabia o caminho, ela já tinha ido antes.

— Sério? — Moody estreitou o olho bom na direção da poltrona onde ela estava sentada, no que Lily apenas concordou.

Era madrugada e ela estava exausta. Haviam demorado mais tempo para sair da Floresta – depois de descobrirem que não podiam aparatar de lá – do que para entrar. As roupas deles estavam rasgadas e, embora James estivesse esfuziante, tudo que Lily queria era deitar a cabeça no travesseiro e dormir.

Sabia que aquela não era uma reação adequada diante de tal informação, mas o sono que ela sentia era tão forte que fazia com que seus olhos pesassem... e então eles estavam fechados e ela simplesmente não conseguia abri-los, embora continuasse ouvindo murmúrios à sua volta.

Pensou ter escutado alguma porta abrir e alguém cumprimentar, mas não prestou atenção o suficiente para que pudesse entender...

— Evans? — A voz de Moody soou fraca demais.

— Evans? — Potter parecia preocupado, mas ela não conseguia se importar. — Evans!

— O que aconteceu com ela? — Aquela era a voz de Dumbledore? Ela não conseguia reconhecer...

— Eu não sei, ela... — Mas Lily não queria mais ouvir. Havia certo conforto na escuridão de sua mente, algo fofo e quente que a puxava para dentro a cada segundo mais. Ela queria dormir e nunca mais acordar. Queria ficar ali, quietinha, sem se importar com missões, aurores, comensais, maldições ou beijos de James Potter. Queria desvanecer em sonhos escuros e sem sentido, porque aquilo era bom e...

— _Enervate_. — A voz soou alta em sua mente, fazendo-a se acordar, assustada. — Lily? — Os oclinhos de meia-lua de Dumbledore entraram em foco, fazendo-a ofegar, enjoada.

— Eu preciso... — Ela começou a dizer, mas precisou se esquivar do antigo diretor para que não acabasse vomitando sobre ele.

O líquido que jorrava de sua boca e narinas era espesso e escuro e, junto dele, havia algo de um rubi intenso que só podia ser sangue.

Sentiu alguém afastar seus cabelos do rosto, mas não conseguia distingui-lo, pois, sua visão voltou a embaçar. Zonza, ergueu a mão, segurando-se no que deveria ser o braço de alguém.

— _Be... zoar_... — Ela murmurou com muito esforço entre golfadas de vômito, lembrando-se de ter tocado numa das balaustradas e de, em seguida, ter passado a mão perto da boca para afastar um inseto.

— Desculpe, Evans, o quê? — Era Potter em quem ela estava se apoiando, pois foi ele quem se moveu contra ela, afastando mais algumas mexas de seu rosto, encarando-a com preocupação estampada em seu rosto.

— _Be... bezoar_. — Repetiu e então voltou a apagar sem saber se um dia acordaria.

* * *

 **N/A:** E aí, amores, o que acharam? Como eu disse nas notas iniciais, a fanfic está TODA escrita, apenas esperando para ser postada, rs

Comentem, amores, me contem o que estão achando e quais as expectativas para os próximos capítulos! Ficarei muitíssimo feliz em respondê-los!

Beijinhos e até breve :*


	2. II - Missão: Ginger

**COMANDANTE POTTER**

* * *

 **SINOPSE:** Apenas um mês. Era o tempo que faltava para que Lily Evans se tornasse finalmente uma Auror... contudo, como se o único propósito de sua vida fosse tornar a dela mais difícil, Comandante Potter, o auror consagrado do esquadrão Ordem da Fênix, invade seus dias com seu mau humor extremo e seu tédio infinito. E, é claro, aquilo só podia significar uma coisa: até o final daquele mês um dos dois acabaria morto.

[SHORTFIC - JILY]

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** Personagens principais pertencentes a J.K. Rowling. | Realidade Alternativa, ou seja, embora eles continuem sendo bruxos e vivendo no mesmo universo no qual foram criados, alguns fatos cânones foram modificados ao meu bel prazer. | Contém cenas de sexo explícito, ou seja: não gosta, não leia. | Shortfic de 3 capítulos, todos eles prontinhos para serem postados. | Comentários serão sempre muito bem vindos.

* * *

 **NOTAS:** Olaaaaaaaaar, amores! Tudo bem?

Eu jurei que esperaria uma semana antes de postar o segundo capítulo da fanfic... mas eu não seria a Miller caso não postasse antes, não é mesmo?

Aaah, eu estou MUITO feliz com o feedback que recebi logo no primeiro capítulo! Passei praticamente dois dias inteiros sem conseguir parar de escrever essa fanfic, porque simplesmente não conseguia pensar em outra coisa, portanto receber todos esses comentários incríveis... ah, é o melhor presente *-*

Obrigada pelo carinho e apoio de sempre, gente! Vocês são incríveis!

Espero que gostem do segundo capítulo!

* * *

 **II - MISSÃO: GINGER.**

* * *

 **[DOMINGO – CASA DOS POTTER]**

* * *

Quando acordou, a primeira coisa que sentiu foi uma dor excruciante no estômago. Ele rugia contra seu abdome, revoltado com a falta de alimentação. Ao abrir os olhos precisou estreitá-los por conta da claridade que fazia com que até aquele movimento mínimo fosse doloroso. Sentindo cada músculo em seu corpo reclamar, Lily se ergueu da cama, afastando-se enquanto um suspiro penoso escapava de seus lábios.

Somente depois de ter se espreguiçado – do modo como sempre fazia ao levantar – é que sua mente reagiu, fazendo com que ela percebesse que não fazia ideia de onde estava.

Com o cenho franzido, voltou-se lentamente, certa de que jamais havia colocado os pés num lugar tão requintado antes. As paredes de mogno lustrosas contendo alguns quadros de paisagens maravilhosas, a cama alta e com dossel por onde cortinas de seda vermelha escorriam, decoradas, o tapete onde ela estava pisando, o qual parecia muito mais confortável que a cama em seu apartamento... _não_ , ela definitivamente _não_ havia estado em um lugar tão _elegante_ antes.

E nem _tão desconhecido_.

— Mas o que... — Começou a resmungar consigo mesma, contudo o som de alguém abrindo a porta fez com que ela se voltasse rápido demais naquela direção, entontecendo.

— Bom dia, querida. — Uma senhora bonita com longos cabelos negros adentrou no quarto, segurando uma bandeja cheias de coisas que fizeram o estômago de Lily rugir ainda mais revoltado.

— Hm... bom dia? — Lily retribuiu o cumprimento, levemente desconfiada, embora não o suficiente para parar de desejar fervorosamente pular na direção da mulher e roubar a bandeja de suas mãos. Afastou os pensamentos, conhecendo-se bem demais para saber que, quando o assunto era comida, ela não tinha muito controle sobre suas ações. — Me desculpe, mas... _quem é você?_ — Indagou, encarando-a com confusão estampada em seu rosto. — _Onde_ eu estou?

A mulher sorriu antes de soltar a bandeja sobre a mesinha ao lado da cama, caminhando até estar em frente a Lily logo em seguida.

— Meu nome é Euphemia. Euphemia Potter. Sou mãe do James. — E então franziu o cenho, preocupada. — Ele a trouxe para cá durante a madrugada, disse que você precisava ficar em um lugar seguro.

— Oh... — Lily não soube o que dizer, sentindo-se zonza, tanto pela informação de que _James Potter_ a havia levado para sua casa quanto pela falta de alimentação. — Isso é... _esquisito_.

— Você está pálida, querida. Venha. — E então empurrou Lily cuidadosamente de volta para a cama, pegando a xícara que havia na bandeja e entregando-a para a garota. — Tome, isso vai te ajudar.

Sem contestar, Lily bebeu e suspirou aliviada ao sentir o líquido quente descer por sua traqueia, parecendo esquentá-la por dentro. Somente quando a xícara estava totalmente vazia do que deveria ser o melhor chá que já havia tomado, é que voltou a prestar atenção na mulher.

— Eu... Potter é o seu filho? — Foi a primeira coisa que perguntou, sem conseguir pensar em mais nada, finalmente analisando a senhora. Não havia dúvidas quanto a quem Potter havia puxado. Os olhos castanhos da mãe, os traços fortes no rosto e até mesmo a cor dos cabelos eram os mesmos. Exceto que Euphemia parecia muito mais simpática do que James Potter jamais havia sido. Pelo menos _não_ nos últimos anos. — Vocês se parecem bastante.

Ela sorriu.

— Todos dizem isso. — Seu sorriso, contudo, esmoreceu em seus lábios quando esta se aproximou, analisando Lily com um olhar estranhamente maternal. — Querida, o que houve com você? James não me deu muitos detalhes, apenas me disse que você esteve doente e que precisava ficar quieta até melhorar. Ele estava apressado, tinha uma missão ou algo assim...

Lily gemeu.

— A missão de Domingo? Droga! — Resmungou, levemente irritada. Havia esquecido completamente de perguntar a Potter o que deveria fazer enquanto ele estivesse fora. — Ele não disse para onde iria?

— Não, querida. — Euphemia parecia compreensiva. — James não costuma falar sobre o seu trabalho quando está em casa. — E ela parecia levemente contrariada com aquele fato, mas não comentou mais nada. — Está com fome? Eu trouxe bolinhos. — E pegou a bandeja, esticando-a para Lily.

— Obrigada. — Lily disse e, sem hesitar, pegou um dos bolinhos, mordendo-o com mais vontade do que a necessária. — Meu Merlin, esse é o melhor bolo que eu já comi em toda minha vida. — Falou, fechando os olhos para apreciar a explosão de gostosura que o doce trouxera para sua boca.

— Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Fiquei com medo que não comesse doces. — Euphemia comentou, levemente divertida com o comportamento da garota.

Lily abriu os olhos, sentindo-se corar ao perceber que havia falado de boca cheia.

— Não comer doces? Sério? _Existe_ alguém que não goste? — Ela bufou, após mastigar. — Se existe, essa pessoa certamente não sabe apreciar as coisas boas da vida. — Sorriu para a mulher, que parecia lisonjeada com os elogios. — Não sei como Potter consegue ser magro quando tem esses bolinhos em casa.

— Bem, ele não passa tanto tempo em casa para poder apreciá-los. A verdade é que com essas missões, quase não o vejo. Para você ter uma ideia: fazia quase três semanas que ele não aparecia aqui quando ele te trouxe. — O olhar no rosto dela era triste. — Suponho que eu deveria estar acostumada, mas... — Deu de ombros.

— Minha mãe costuma dizer o mesmo quando eu vou visitar. — Lily sorriu, nostálgica ao pensar na casa de sua família.

— Oh, sua mãe também sofre por você ter escolhido essa profissão?

— Ah, na verdade ela não tem muita ideia do que é um _auror_. Eu sou nascida trouxa. — Lily sentiu as bochechas corarem e se amaldiçoou por aquilo. Não, ela não precisava ficar com medo das reações das pessoas cada vez que falava sobre sua descendência.

Euphemia pareceu surpresa, mas sorriu quase imediatamente.

— Sério? Oh, querida, você é muito corajosa. Com essa guerra explodindo à nossa volta e tanta gente se escondendo... precisa ter muita audácia para querer lutar. Principalmente vocês, nascidos trouxas. — Estendeu a mão e tocou no rosto de Lily, maternal. O coração de Lily arrefeceu com o carinho, fazendo-a sentir-se saudosa ao lembrar de sua mãe fazendo o mesmo.

— Temos que fazer o que temos de fazer, não é? — Lily murmurou, corada.

— Suponho que sim, querida. — Euphemia concordou e então, afastando as mãos de Lily, se ergueu. — Como James não me trouxe nada, tampouco me informou onde buscar, separei algumas peças de roupas para você. São minhas e talvez fiquem um pouco largas, mas acredito que serão boas o suficiente até você conseguir voltar para casa... James disse que era para você esperar até ele voltar antes de ir embora. — Sorriu. — James também pediu que eu ficasse de olho para que você não fizesse nada imprudente. — Rolou os olhos. — Como se ele não vivesse fazendo coisas imprudentes o tempo inteiro. — Sua expressão era um misto de repreensão e divertimento ao falar do filho. — Bem, Lily, o banheiro fica logo ali — indicou uma porta perto do grande armário que ficava em frente à cama. — Se precisar de alguma coisa é só me chamar. Estarei no jardim.

— Obrigada, Sra. Potter. Você é muito gentil. — Lily disse, sinceramente agradecida.

Fazia muito tempo desde que não era tratada tão bem por alguém. Supôs que a convivência com James Potter fez com que ela sentisse falta de pessoas com boas maneiras.

Suspirando, encaminhou-se para o banheiro, surpreendendo-se com o requinte do local. Tinha certeza de que se vendesse apenas a banheira daquele lugar, teria mais dinheiro do que se juntasse o salário de um ano inteiro.

Depois do que pareceu ser um longo tempo – ela demorou-se propositalmente no banho, usando mais sais e sabonetes do que sua pele merecia – Lily se enrolou na toalha, caminhando até o lugar onde Euphemia havia deixado suas roupas.

Sorriu com o gesto, imaginando como era possível que alguém tão doce quanto àquela mulher pudesse ter um filho tão estúpido. Bem, ninguém era perfeito.

Estava secando os cabelos quando ouviu alguém chamar.

— _Evans?_ — A voz conhecida parecia provir de algum lugar da cama.

Assustada, Lily pegou a varinha da mesa de cabeceira, aproximando-se das cobertas bagunçadas, atenta.

— _Evans?_ — A voz voltou a chamá-la.

Com um feitiço de levitação, Lily afastou os travesseiros, surpreendendo-se ao deparar-se com um embrulho retangular abaixo do lugar onde ela estivera deitada. O som saía dali. Aproximando-se, reconheceu as letras redondas e elegantes de Potter sobre o papel: "Me chame assim que acordar", dizia.

Rasgando o embrulho, Lily encontrou o que deveria ser um espelho. _Deveria_. Já havia ouvido falar daqueles objetos; eram como walkie-talkies trouxas, só que mágicos. Nunca pensou que viveria para colocar as mãos em um. Ao virá-lo para si, onde seu reflexo deveria estar, o rosto sujo e ensanguentado de James Potter a encarava.

— Merlin, Potter! O que aconteceu com você? — Ela indagou, assustada com seu estado.

— _Evans!_ _Pensei que não tivesse visto o meu recado_. — Potter respondeu e então ajeitou os óculos que estavam totalmente tortos em seus olhos. — _Você está bem?_

— _Você_ está bem? — Ela repetiu. — Isso é sangue? — Aproximou-se um pouco mais da imagem, analisando-o, preocupada. Onde diabos ele teria conseguido ficar daquele jeito? Merlin, ele precisava continuar vivo até o final de seu treinamento!

— Sim, é sangue, mas não é meu. — Ele disse e pareceu dar de ombros, mas Lily não tinha como saber. — As coisas agora estão mais calmas por aqui. — Passou uma mão pelos cabelos. — E você ainda não me respondeu, Evans.

— Eu estou bem, acordei não faz muito. Sua mãe é um amor. — Ela respondeu e então bufou. — Potter, como você conseguiu sair tão ranzinza sendo criado por alguém legal como ela?

Potter não respondeu, apenas estreitou os olhos em seu habitual olhar de reprovação, fazendo com que ela bufasse.

— Ei, por que você me trouxe para a casa dos seus pais? — Lily quebrou o silêncio tenso que parecia persegui-los até em conversas por espelho. — Não seria melhor ter me deixado no hospital? Não quero dar trabalho para ninguém, Potter.

— _Evans, você foi amaldiçoada. Até onde sabemos você pode ter sido marcada ou qualquer coisa assim. Não podemos te deixar em um lugar tão inseguro como o hospital..._

— E então você teve a ideia genial de me trazer para a _casa dos seus pais_? Potter você pode tê-los colocado em risco! — Lily ofegou, horrorizada com a possibilidade, mas Potter simplesmente rolou os olhos.

— _Evans, você não acha mesmo que eu deixo meus pais desprotegidos, acha? —_ Sua voz era cheia de ironia. — _Só o fato de serem_ meus _pais faz com que eles sejam alvos em potencial. Você estar aí não faz diferença alguma._

— Que _reconfortante_ , Potter. — Lily disse e então suspirou, sabendo que estava sendo idiota. — Quando você volta? O que eu vou fazer até lá?

O sorriso que brotou nos lábios dele era maquiavélico. E Lily não gostou nada daquilo.

— _Separei alguns livros para você ler. Eles estão na minha sala. Faça pesquisas, Evans. Se divirta_ estudando _. Quando eu voltar você vai poder retomar a ativa, mas, enquanto isso, vai ficar fora de qualquer perigo, me entendeu?_

— Você não pode estar falando sério, Potter! — Lily ofegou, ofendida. — E se você demorar mais de uma semana para voltar? Todos os outros alunos vão estar treinando e eu vou ficar aqui, _lendo?_ Isso é ridículo.

O sorriso no rosto dele aumentou.

— _Não me desobedeça, Evans. Se eu ficar sabendo que você fez algo diferente do que eu mandei ou que se meteu em encrencas... bem, nem me espere voltar. Você pode pedir dispensa antes disso._

— Como você... — Ela estava prestes a perder sua paciência e fazer mais um de seus discursos revoltados para Potter quando ele a interrompeu.

— _Evans, você está_ sem roupa _?_ — Ele perguntou, pasmo. Seus olhos castanhos estavam arregalados enquanto a encaravam.

— Eu... Não! Eu estava no banho e... oh meu Merlin. — Lily sentiu o rosto inteiro corar ao perceber que estava apenas enrolada na toalha. — Tchau, Potter! — Resmungou para o espelho, mas depois lembrou que não sabia como é que _desativava_. — Merda. Como desliga isso?

Ela podia ouvir a risada dele do outro lado o que só fez com que aquela cena se transformasse uma das mais humilhantes de toda a sua vida. Era realmente irônico que James Potter, o cara que _nunca ria_ , estivesse as gargalhadas por causa dela.

— _Tchau, Evans. Não se meta em confusões._ — Riu mais um pouco. — _Se vista senão vai acabar pegando uma gripe._ — E então o silêncio sobreveio.

Quando Lily voltou a virar o objeto em suas mãos, o espelho refletia apenas o seu rosto, extremamente corado de constrangimento.

— Filho da mãe. — Ela resmungou, irritada, antes de jogar o espelho sobre a cama e começar a se vestir.

* * *

 **[DOMINGO – EM ALGUM LUGAR DA ALBÂNIA]**

* * *

— Do que está rindo, Prongs? — Sirius indagou, aproximando-se de onde ele se encontrava e sentando ao seu lado.

Estavam no meio de uma floresta na Albânia em uma missão extraoficial da Ordem da Fênix. A barraca que dividiam junto de Moody e Frank Longbottom parecia ter sido virada pelo avesso: os móveis estavam todos espalhados, virados e quebrados depois de serem descobertos pelas pessoas que _deveriam_ investigar. Contudo, para James, apesar dos machucados, fora uma boa briga já que, naquele momento, os causadores de toda aquela baderna se encontravam desmaiados e amarrados no canto oposto de onde eles estavam.

— Nada. — James resmungou, sentindo o sorriso desvanecer em seu rosto enquanto guardava o espelho num dos bolsos internos de seu sobretudo.

Sirius, percebendo o movimento, arqueou uma sobrancelha. Um sorrisinho maroto brotou no canto de seus lábios.

— Nada? Tem certeza? Ou a causadora desse sorriso seria a mesma moça para quem você me obrigou a emprestar o _meu_ queridíssimo espelho? — Sugeriu e sentiu-se satisfeito ao ver a coloração avermelhada subir pelo rosto de James.

— Cale a boca, Padfoot.

— Já percebeu que toda vez que eu falo sobre a Evans, você fica na defensiva? — Sirius prosseguiu, divertindo-se demais com o desconforto do amigo.

— Daqui a pouco _você_ vai ter de ficar na defensiva porque eu vou te amaldiçoar se continuar com isso. — James resmungou antes de se levantar, encaminhando-se para onde Moody e Longbottom conversavam. — Nada?

— Nada. — Frank suspirou, cansado. Ele estava tão sujo e machucado quanto James, mas, assim como ele, também havia levado a melhor. — Eles ainda vão demorar algum tempinho para acordar. A poção que nós demos para eles era muito forte.

— Evans leva jeito para essas coisas. — Sirius, que havia seguido James até ali, comentou. — As poções dela parecem ter melhor efeito do que as dos outros. — Sorriu. — Acho que vou parabenizá-la quando a ver novamente.

James estreitou os olhos para o amigo, mas não ousou comentar a óbvia indireta.

— Evans é a sua aluna, não é, James? — Frank perguntou, interessado. — Alice era colega dela na Grifinória. Ela vive lá em casa, na verdade. As duas são melhores amigas até hoje. — Ele não pareceu perceber a expressão que tomou o rosto de James quando continuou: — Sabia que ela tem quase tantas detenções quanto você e o Sirius em Hogwarts? — Riu com o comentário.

— _Sério_? — Infelizmente aquela única palavra soou muito mais interessada do que James gostaria, o que fez o sorrisinho no rosto de Sirius aumentar. — Nunca imaginei que a Evans fosse rebelde. — James prosseguiu, ignorando deliberadamente o amigo. — Pelo jeito que ela é nerd imaginei que fosse a aluna modelo. — Mas ele sabia que estava mentindo, afinal dois dias atrás havia ouvido a própria garota dizer que fugia da escola para fazer sabe Merlin o que.

— Você pode dizer que ela era a aluno modelo, também. — Ele concordou. — Monitora, monitora-chefe e tudo o mais. Recebeu prêmios pelas melhores notas. — Frank sorriu para os dois. — Ah, em seu quinto ano ela virou capitã do time também. Grifinória teve a Taça em todos os anos com ela. Os olhos de Alice brilham toda vez que lembra disso, porque ela também era do time.

— Lily é como a sua versão feminina, James. — Sirius, que parecia estranhamente deliciado com as palavras de Frank, piscou para James.

— É... só que mais esperta. E desastrada. — Frank complementou.

James grunhiu em concordância com a última parte, lembrando-se de todas as vezes que precisara respaldar a garota por conta de sua falta de equilíbrio ou atenção.

— Evans é uma ótima auror e será uma ótima integrante da Ordem. Por um momento, fiquei assustado com a possiblidade do veneno acabar a matando. Graças a Merlin meus medos não se concretizaram. Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de perder mais ninguém. — Moody interrompeu-os, sério como sempre. — Agora, se vocês puderem parar de fofocar e quiserem me ajudar a colocar as coisas em ordem, eu agradeço. — E então deu as costas para eles, mancando em direção ao meio da barraca, sacudindo a varinha enquanto consertava os móveis destruídos.

Ao segui-lo, James tentou afastar os pensamentos de qualquer lugar perto de Lily Evans, mas, mais vezes do que era necessário, encontrava-se sorrindo com a lembrança da conversa que tivera mais cedo com ela e do modo como suas bochechas coraram rapidamente.

Então ela havia sido capitã do time da Grifinória? Engraçado, Evans nunca lhe pareceu uma jogadora. Meneando a cabeça, James perguntou-se em qual posição ela deveria jogar. Apanhadora, talvez? Ela era bastante ágil, pensou, lembrando-se do dia em que correra dos dementadores junto dele. E seu porte físico se encaixava perfeitamente na posição, contudo... ela também tinha força nos braços. O que podia fazer dela uma ótima batedora ou artilheira, assim como ele.

Estava tentando imaginá-la montando em uma vassoura quando outra imagem sobreveio sua mente.

 _Como_ não havia percebido? A garota ruiva do terceiro ano que participara dos testes para apanhadora e deixara todos embasbacados após pegar todas as bolas de golfe que Sirius rebatera com força! Ela fizera parte de seu time por todo o sétimo ano, por Merlin!

— Sirius! — Ignorando o fato de que deveria estar prestando mais atenção no que estava fazendo, já que havia objetos sendo reparados voando por todos os lados, James voltou-se para o amigo, os olhos arregalados. — A Evans era a apanhadora do nosso sétimo ano! A _Ginger!_ — James não conseguia acreditar.

Lembrava do apelido, pois havia sido ele quem o dera após a garota ter praticamente dado ao Taça ao time da Grifinória, que precisava de 200 pontos de diferença para poder ganhar, afastando o apanhador adversário da direção onde o pomo estava. "Nossa _Ginger"_ ele lembrava de berrar à plenos pulmões, erguendo-a em seus ombros, feliz demais com a vitória. A _última vitória_. A captura do pomo fora tão incrível que não havia ninguém na casa que não sorrisse para _Ginger_ quando ela passava.

Sirius não parecia estar surpreso com a revelação.

— Você _sabia? —_ James estava pasmo. — Por que não me disse?

— Pensei que _você_ soubesse, James. Ela era praticamente a mascote do time. — Sirius bufou, não parecendo acreditar no comportamento do amigo. — Meu Merlin, Prongs, você se bloqueou tanto com as mulheres que isso afetou a sua memória. — Balançou a cabeça, dramático. — É, meu amigo, acho que está na hora de começar um tratamento.

— Cale a boca, Padfoot. — Resmungou, sentindo o rosto esquentar novamente. — Eu só... ela era uma criança! Quero dizer, ela nem se parece a mesma!

— Você também não parece o mesmo _, parece?_ — Sirius bufou. — E ela não era exatamente uma criança, James. Ela tinha o quê? Catorze anos? — Suspirou, divertindo-se. — Pobre garota. Imagine a reação dela ao reencontrar você, o ex capitão do time dela, que a _apelidou_ de _Ginger,_ e receber todo o seu mal humor como resposta? — Sirius encarou-o, aumentando ainda mais o sorriso ao perceber a expressão chocada no rosto de James. — É, pelo visto você acabou com o herói da adolescência dela, Prongs.

James ainda estava pensando numa resposta para Sirius quando o primeiro dos _visitantes_ acordou.

— Ei, vocês. Venham. — Moody chamou-os, sorrindo horrivelmente com sua boca rasgada. — Temos trabalho a fazer.

* * *

 **[SEGUNDA-FEIRA – DEPARTAMENTO DE AURORES]**

* * *

— Hey, Lily! — Marlene correu até onde ela estava, abraçando-a rapidamente. — Fiquei sabendo sobre o seu envenenamento. O que aconteceu? Você está bem?

— Sim, estou... ah... bem, foi em uma missão. Não posso dar mais detalhes, você sabe como é, Marley... — Deu de ombros, culpada. A amiga, contudo, entendeu perfeitamente.

— Fico feliz em saber que você está bem! — Marlene sorriu para ela. — O que vai fazer hoje depois do trabalho? O Potter teve um imprevisto médico, não é? Diggory comentou que ele e o Black contraíram _Caxumba Gnomiana_ e estão de laudo. — Suspirou, não dando tempo para que ela respondesse. — Vou indo, Lily, Vance me deixou sair em missão sozinha hoje! — Seu sorriso era resplandecente, mas ela baixou o tom de voz antes de continuar. — Parece que ela vai sair com a Jones. — E então voltou a falar normalmente. — Mande melhoras para o Potter!

— Tudo bem... — Lily disse, hesitante, antes de observá-la se afastar. Qualquer pensamento sobre uma missão entre Emmeline Vance e Gwenog Jones foi varrido de sua mente ao lembrar do que Marlene havia dito. — _Caxumba Gnomiana?_ — Murmurou consigo mesma, confusa. — Mas o Potter não... — Mas calou-se, estreitando os olhos, desconfiada.

Caminhando a passos rápidos, Lily dobrou o corredor e subiu um lance de escadas até chegar na sala do Comandante J. Potter. Murmurou a senha que ele havia deixado para ela e esperou a porta abrir. Olhou para os dois lados antes de adentrar, sentindo o coração martelar contra o peito.

Como Potter havia dito, os livros que tinha separado estavam sobre sua mesa, mas Lily não lhes deu atenção. _Não_. Havia algo muito errado em toda aquela história, só precisava descobrir o que era _exatamente_.

Potter _tinha_ uma missão no Domingo, ele mesmo havia dito para ela.

Seria coincidência demais ele adoecer justo naquela data. Isso para não falar que Sirius Black, seu melhor amigo, também havia sumido. Lily lembrava muito bem dos dois garotos na escola, espertos demais para que algo tão trivial como Caxumba Gnomiana os abatesse.

— O que você está vai fazer, Lily Evans? — Murmurou consigo mesma, sentindo as palmas das mãos começarem a suar de nervosismo antes de começar a fazer algo que era, sem sombra de dúvidas, _muito_ errado.

Sem saber exatamente o que estava procurando, Lily começou a remexer nas gavetas e armários à sua volta. Um bisbilhoscópio pequeno e brilhante que havia sobre a mesa de Potter começou a fazer barulho. Com um breve aceno de varinha, Lily o desativou.

Sabia que o que estava fazendo era totalmente ilegal. E sabia, também, que Potter não lhe devia satisfações. Só que, depois de Lily quase morrer para salvá-lo das maldições daquela porcaria de Floresta e de ter _encontrado_ a floresta para início de conversa, tinha pensado que o tratamento dele seria diferente.

Talvez estivesse se deixando levar por conta daqueles sonhos estúpidos em que ficava revivendo o beijo que ele havia dado nela, a sensação de seu corpo próximo... não que aquilo significasse alguma coisa, de fato. Talvez seus hormônios – saturados pela falta de uso – estivessem fazendo com que ela parasse de pensar direito.

Mas, apesar de saber que não deveria fazer o que estava fazendo, ela continuou.

Marlene McKinnon, que era uma boa aluna, porém não tanto quanto Lily, já estava saindo para fazer missões sozinha! Na _segunda semana!_ Era injusto demais que ela, Lily Evans, depois de tudo, tivesse de ficar _lendo_.

Estava quase desistindo de achar algo suspeito – embora _muitas coisas_ na sala dele fossem suspeitas – quando, após o que lhe pareceram milhares de tentativas, ela acertou a senha do fundo falso da última gaveta da escrivaninha.

— _Grifinória_ , francamente. Que senha mais fraca para alguém tão inteligente, _James Potter_. — Resmungou, sorrindo de forma maldosa antes de meter a mão dentro do fundo.

Só para tirá-la rapidamente logo em seguida.

O que quer que tivesse dentro da gaveta fez com que bolhas começassem a brotar imediatamente nos dedos de Lily.

— Filho da... — Ela resmungou antes de murmurar outro feitiço e fazer com que as bolhas diminuíssem. Aproximando o olhar, Lily percebeu que havia tocado em pó de mico mágico. Fazia o mesmo que o pó de mico trouxa, só que em níveis mais elevados. Conjurando um frasco de vidro de tamanho médio, Lily murmurou " _accio"_ para o pó e recolheu-o dentro do pote antes dele a alcançar. Com muito mais cuidado, voltou a colocar a mão dentro da gaveta, sorrindo ao encontrar dois rolos de pergaminho selados.

Com muito cuidado, Lily utilizou o feitiço " _geminio"_ , copiando os dois pergaminhos e colocando as imitações dentro da gaveta, virando o pó do vidro sobre eles antes de fechar o compartimento e trancar a gaveta.

Se Potter queria que ela pesquisasse, então era _pesquisa_ que ela iria fazer.

Guardando os rolos de pergaminho dentro das vestes, ela pegou os grandes livros de cima da mesa dele e então saiu da sala, tentando conter o sorrisinho divertido que tentava escapar por seus lábios.

* * *

 **[SEGUNDA-FEIRA – CASA DOS POTTER]**

* * *

Lily suspirou pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez na última hora.

O livro à sua frente continuava com a terceira página aberta, exatamente onde havia começado. Estava entediada. Não aguentava mais ler nenhuma daquelas enciclopédias gigantescas que o _comandante_ Potter havia deixado como _dever de casa_. Não aguentava mais pesquisar sobre todos aqueles feitiços e maldições. Sequer aguentava continuar sentada.

Frustração era o nome do sentimento que a corroía. Isso para não falar que os pergaminhos que havia roubado com muito custo da sala dele estavam totalmente vazios. Nem todos os feitiços reveladores que ela conhecia – incluindo os que havia lido nos livros que Potter sugerira – fizeram mossa no pergaminho.

Por fim – depois de xingar bastante seu comandante – Lily desistira de tentar decifrá-los. Ou, bem, era do que tentava se convencer enquanto a sensação de fracasso revirava em seu interior.

— Está tudo bem aí, Lily? — Sr. Potter indagou assim que saiu para o jardim, deparando-se com ela sentada em um banco perto da grande piscina congelada. O sol, fraco, estava se pondo então.

— Hey, Sr. Potter.

— Já disse que pode me chamar de Fleamont, Lily.

— _Fleamont_. — Lily disse e sentiu-se corar. — Não é muito fácil chamar pelo nome o grande preparador de poções que eu sempre admirei. — Brincou com o senhor, descontraída, feliz por ter sua companhia ao invés de continuar sozinha com todos aqueles livros _e pensamentos_ derrotados.

— É sempre bom saber que ainda existem jovens que gostam da prática das poções... as pessoas costumam acreditar que magia é só agitar a varinha e dizer uma porção de palavras complicadas. Mas o que nós, preparadores de poções, fazemos é muito mais impressionante, Lily. — Ele assentiu, sorridente. Lily retribuiu o sorriso.

Havia passado praticamente o Domingo inteiro conversando com ele sobre poções e ingredientes. Lily rezava internamente para que Euphemia não contasse para Potter o surto que ela tivera ao descobrir que o pai de seu comandante era o homem de quem ela comprava cada mísero encarte ou publicação – como se James Potter precisasse de mais algum motivo para ser arrogante.

Lily amava poções. Era sua matéria favorita depois de Feitiços. Adorava a sensação que transformar ingredientes singelos em potentes excipientes mágicos. E, também, era uma boa forma de uma pessoa hiperativa como ela se acalmar: cortar, contar, esperar, analisar, sentir. Ela podia fazer tudo aquilo enquanto estava perto de um caldeirão.

Fleamont parecera muitíssimo feliz com o interesse dela, o que fez com que Lily se perguntasse há quanto tempo o pobre homem não conversava com ninguém sobre o assunto que o tornara tão famoso.

Ao observá-lo sentar ao seu lado, Lily foi tomada por uma inspiração súbita. Aprumando-se, preparou-se para o que ela sabia ser uma mentira _perigosa_ e nada honrada.

— Hm... _Fleamont_ , o senhor... _você_ sabe preparar a Poção _Recuperadora_? — E então rolou os olhos para a própria pergunta. — Quero dizer, é _claro que você deve saber_ , mas eu sempre tive dificuldade. Sei que é uma poção rápida, mas nunca sei qual o ponto da araramboia...

— Ora, querida, é muito fácil! Mas entendo, a araramboia é um ingrediente bastante chato de lidar... — E então ele sorriu para ela. — Se quiser, posso te ensinar. Tenho certeza de que possuo todos os ingredientes necessários...

— Eu _adoraria_. — Lily sorriu para ele, animada.

X—X

Algumas horas depois, no meio da madrugada, Lily travava uma batalha mental. O pequeno frasco cheio de líquido âmbar parecia pesar em suas mãos, enquanto ela andava de um lado a outro pelo quarto que ocupara pelos últimos dois dias.

— Vamos, Lily, se decida. — Murmurava consigo mesma, sentindo-se ansiosa.

Sabia que Fleamont e Euphemia deveriam estar dormindo àquela hora. Sabia que _ela deveria_ estar dormindo àquela hora, mas a curiosidade era grande demais. E sua consciência também.

Por um lado, estava furiosa com James Potter. Nos dois últimos dias, todas as vezes em que ele havia entrado em contato com ela, dissera as mesmas coisas "não saía da minha casa ou do Departamento, Evans". "Não se meta em encrencas, Evans". "Não respire, Evans".

Estava farta daquilo! A falta de respeito que Potter tinha para com as atribuições de Lily, a forma como ele não parecia pensar que ela era capaz de fazer qualquer coisa sem ele a deixava louca!

Sabia que um pouco daquilo se devia ao fato de estar magoada.

Pelos últimos dois anos, James Potter conseguira destruir toda a imagem bondosa que ela possuía dele enquanto estiveram em Hogwarts. O Auror James Potter não tinha _absolutamente nada_ a ver com o garoto que a aceitara no time da Grifinória em seu terceiro ano, a única menina a fazer parte do time vencedor. _Nada a ver_ com garoto que a havia erguido depois de ganharem a Taça, bradando " _Ginger"_ à plenos pulmões, sorridente.

Sim, ela sabia que as pessoas mudavam e que não fazia a menor ideia do que tinha acontecido com ele para que ficasse ranzinza daquele jeito, mas, francamente, ele sequer parecia lembrar dela!

 _Não que isso devesse significar muita coisa._ Só que, infelizmente, significava.

Suspirando, Lily sentou na beira da cama ao lado dos pergaminhos roubados. Encarou-os por vários segundos, perdida em pensamentos.

— O que eu devo fazer? — Murmurou, confusa e então fechou os olhos, sabendo que pensaria melhor se o fizesse.

Quando finalmente voltou a abri-los, o que pareceu ser uma eternidade depois, não hesitou ao abrir o frasco e virar uma gota do conteúdo em cada um dos pergaminhos, sorrindo quando as primeiras Runas apareceram.

O sorriso, infelizmente, não durou muito tempo quando, ao traduzir as informações, percebeu que James Potter e a Ordem da Fênix não eram o que ela havia pensado.

Sentindo-se traída, Lily voltou a selar os pergaminhos depois de limpá-los com um feitiço, guardando-os dentro de sua bolsa junto com a poção. No dia seguinte ela iria até o Departamento de Aurores e devolveria o que havia pego e, assim que o fizesse, faria um passeio até o Caldeirão Furado para dar início à sua primeira missão sozinha.

* * *

 **[TERÇA-FEIRA – EM ALGUM LUGAR DA ALBÂNIA]**

* * *

James percebia a exaustão cobrar seu preço quando se deitou na cama e fechou os olhos, sentindo cada músculo em seu corpo doer. Estava quase se deixando levar pelo inconsciente quando ouviu _a voz_ – a maldita voz que permeara seus sonhos pelas três últimas noites (e mais algumas antes disso) – de Evans soar próxima ao seu ouvido.

Esticando a mão para baixo de seu travesseiro, puxou o espelho retangular que havia deixado ali.

— _Potter._

— Evans. — Cumprimentou-a de mal humor, irritado por ter sido interrompido quando estava prestes a dormir. Voltando a esticar a mão, pegou os óculos que havia deixado na mesa ao lado de sua cama. Colocou-os e deparou-se com o rosto corado da garota encarando-o.

Havia um brilho esquisito em seus olhos, o que certamente não podia significar algo bom.

— Por que está me chamando há essa hora, Evans? Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Tentou manter o tom de voz baixo, não querendo despertar Sirius e Frank que dormiam nas camas próximas. Moody estava do lado de fora, guardando o acampamento.

— _Bem..._ — Ela hesitou.

— O que você fez com os cabelos? — Indagou, perplexo, ao vê-la com uma franja que ele sabia não existir antes de tê-la deixado na casa de seus pais. — Ficou bem em você. — As palavras escaparam da boca de James antes que pudesse controlá-las. Xingou-se mentalmente ao fazê-lo. Que diabos estava pensando, por Merlin? Seria o sono que o estava deixando louco? — Quero dizer, parece que...

— _Cortei_. _Eles viviam caindo nos meus olhos. Estava irritada_. — Respondeu, sucinta e então encarou-o, algo ilegível perpassando por seus olhos. — _O que você classificaria como "encrenca" ou "diferente do que eu mandei", Potter?_ — As bochechas dela pareciam dois camarões em seu rosto.

James estreitou os olhos, a vergonha pelo que havia acabado de dizer completamente varrida de seus pensamentos diante de sua pergunta.

— O que você fez, Evans?

— _Você precisa entender, Potter, que eu..._

— O. Que. Você. Fez. Evans? — Voltou a perguntar, entredentes.

— _Hm_ , _pode ser que eu tenha ido até o Caldeirão Furado hoje... —_ Ela comentou, os olhos arregalados tentando transparecer inocência. James bufou, sabendo que era apenas um blefe.

— Evans... — Começou a dizer, irritado.

— _E eu consegui informações, Potter. Informações que eu tenho certeza de que você vai gostar de ouvir_. — E então ela sorriu para ele, parecendo mais marota do que ele jamais havia visto. James surpreendeu-se com aquilo, porque aquele era o mesmo tipo de sorriso que ele costumava dar antes de... bem, _antes_. — _Ah, outra coisa..._ — Ela corou novamente, mais intensamente daquela vez. — _Nós temos uma festa para ir no sábado. Você_ precisa _estar aqui até lá ou eu serei obrigada a ir sozinha_.

— Evans, o que...

— _Potter, essa é a nossa melhor chance de descobrir alguma coisa!_

— Você parece convencida disso. — James resmungou, mas, em sua mente, calculava um modo de voltar a tempo para poder ajuda-la.

— _Meu comandante disse que eu devia ter mais certeza ao falar_. — E então, sorrindo mais um pouco, ela encerrou a conversa, fazendo com que o espelho refletisse apenas a expressão surpresa de James.

* * *

 **[SÁBADO – APARTAMENTO DA EVANS]**

* * *

James sentiu-se estranhamente nervoso ao erguer o braço para dar três batidas na porta de número treze. O corredor do prédio era apertado e cheio de botões esquisitos que, segundo o que havia aprendido nas aulas de Estudo dos Trouxas em Hogwarts, deveriam ser tomadas e interruptores. Moveu-se inquieto enquanto ouvia passos apressados do outro lado.

Quando a porta finalmente foi aberta – depois de jurar ter ouvido chaves caírem no chão pelo menos duas vezes – sentiu-se ofegar ao _vê-la_.

— O que foi? Tem algo errado? — Evans indagou, assustada, voltando os olhos em direção ao corredor atrás dele e então baixando-os para o vestido vermelho que estava vestindo. — Meu vestido está...?

— Não tem nada errado, Evans. — James murmurou e rolou os olhos, tentando aparentar a calma que não sentia enquanto sensações revoltosas pareciam levar a melhor em seu interior. — Você está... _diferente_. — Resmungou.

— Obrigada, _eu acho_. — Ela disse e estreitou os olhos, suspirando antes de dar espaço para que ele passasse. — Fique à vontade, eu só preciso terminar de me arrumar.

— Você ainda não está pronta? — James perguntou, confuso, encarando-a como se procurasse alguma coisa fora do lugar.

Não encontrou _nada_.

— Você _acha_ que eu vou usar esse vestido com _essa_ cara, Potter? — Evans rolou os olhos para ele, como se James houvesse falado a maior estupidez que ela já ouvira. — Eu já volto. — Disse para ele, afastando-se por um corredor lateral, deixando-o em pé no meio do que deveria ser a sala de estar.

Confuso com a troca de palavras que haviam acabado de ter, James voltou o olhar para o local à sua volta, tentando ocupar a mente com qualquer coisa que _não fosse_ o grande decote no vestido de Evans. E o que ele _deixava à mostra_. Que tipo de homem ele se tornaria se se deixasse levar por aqueles instintos primitivos?

— Pare com isso, James. — Resmungou consigo mesmo, sentindo-se estúpido. Fazia muito tempo desde que se encontrara daquele jeito. Muito tempo desde que seu corpo havia tido aquelas reações de adolescente hormonal.

Caminhando em direção a um aparador, perto de outro móvel que ele não soube identificar, James sentiu as sobrancelhas arquearem ao deparar-se com várias fotografias enquadradas sobre ele.

A primeira delas era uma foto trouxa, que não se movia, onde havia duas garotinhas. Uma ruiva – que só podia ser Evans com aqueles olhos verdes quase esmeralda – e uma loira que, pelo formato do queixo e das sobrancelhas, deveria ser a irmã dela. A segunda foto era mágica, pois suas integrantes moviam-se, agitadas. Quatro garotas, que James reconheceu como Marlene McKinnon e Dorcas Meadowes, ambas calouras no Departamento de Aurores, Alice Fawcett, que era a noiva de Frank e, por fim, Lily Evans. Nenhuma delas deveria ter mais do que treze anos na época do registro e, com os cabelos ruivos caindo sem forma no rosto, Evans tinha um brilho de diversão em seus olhos, como se estivesse planejando a próxima marotice.

Sem que percebesse, James estava sorrindo antes de passar para a próxima, que também se movia. Era da capitã Lily Evans. Ela tinha a Taça de Quadribol em uma mão enquanto que, com a mão livre, fazia o número três. O sorriso em seu rosto não podia ser maior.

Ele estava observando uma foto trouxa particularmente engraçada em que Evans estava com a língua para fora e uma garrafa de firewhisky na mão direita, quando ouviu o som de salto bater contra o piso de madeira.

Ao voltar-se, precisou se controlar para não acabar ofegando novamente.

O que quer que Evans houvesse feito em seu rosto, seus olhos pareciam ainda maiores do que o normal. E muito mais verdes.

— Hm... — Ela disse, estreitando os olhos ao perceber que ele segurava sua foto. Constrangido, James soltou-a rapidamente.

— Estava observando suas fotos. Parecem _felizes_. — Comentou e então passou as mãos pelos cabelos, sem perceber que ela acompanhava o movimento com um pouco mais de atenção do que seria necessário.

— É... todas têm uma história. — Ela disse. — Essa que você estava segurando foi no dia em que soube que tinha sido aprovada para o curso de aurores. — Fez uma careta para ele. — Suponho que se eu soubesse como as coisas caminhariam, talvez minha expressão não fosse tão _divertida_.

James rolou os olhos para ela, sem querer se pronunciar sobre a clara indireta que havia recebido.

— Está pronta?

Evans assentiu e então puxou um pedaço de papel em tons pastéis de cima de uma mesa.

— Aqui diz que a festa começa as oito horas da noite, ou seja, estamos dez minutos atrasados. — Olhou para ele, parecendo nervosa. — É melhor nos apressarmos.

— Certo. — James assentiu e então a seguiu para fora do apartamento. — Você sabe onde fica?

— Sim, é um salão de festas trouxa. — Fez uma careta enquanto terminava de trancar a porta. — Ele me disse que haveria muitas pessoas interessadas na _causa_ que Voldemort defende por lá.

— E como exatamente você conseguiu essa informação, Evans? — Indagou, curioso sobre os métodos da garota.

Ela sorriu para ele.

— Bem, Potter, não é você que diz que eu tagarelo demais? — Piscou para ele, desconcertando-o. — Vem. Temos de estar pelo menos trinta metros longe desse apartamento se quisermos aparatar.

— Parece que você reforçou bastante a proteção por aqui. — Ele comentou, impressionado.

— Se você fosse um nascido trouxa e tivesse sido envenenado por algo não identificado, colocado em seu caminho em nome de Voldemort, só o maior odiador de nascidos trouxas... bem, teria feito o mesmo. — Ela respondeu, fazendo-o franzir o cenho.

— Você provavelmente tem razão. — Disse e então recebeu um sorriso esquisito como resposta. — O quê?

— Já percebeu que têm repetido bastante essa frase nos últimos dias, Potter? — Sorriu um pouco mais, fazendo-o bufar.

* * *

 **[SÁBADO – LONDRES – SALÃO DE FESTAS THE ROOF GARDENS & BABYLON]**

* * *

Lily sentia-se inquieta. Não apenas porque estava infiltrada em uma festa para a qual certamente não teria sido convidada caso soubessem o que era, mas também porque sentia que estava sendo observada apesar da iluminação precária do lugar.

Tentou não dar muita atenção para aquilo, sorrindo e cumprimentando algumas pessoas próximas, engatando conversas vazias sobre o tempo e a decoração, enquanto alguns bruxos esquisitos que passavam por perto a observavam com expressões que ela não sabia identificar.

Era claramente uma festa bruxa, exatamente como o homem de quem havia conseguido a informação havia dito que seria. Também como ele dissera, muitos representantes de famílias sangue-puro estavam por lá, esbanjando arrogância por onde quer que cruzassem. James, que havia aplicado alguns feitiços de transfiguração realmente bons em seu rosto para não ser reconhecido – levando em consideração que ele era filho de Fleamont Potter e, bem, também era _James Potter_ , Lily conseguiu compreender – conversava, animado, com uma bruxa bonita e _interessada demais_ no lado oposto do salão.

Lily estava tentando não olhar muito naquela direção, mas sentia o rosto esquentar cada vez que imaginava sobre o que eles poderiam estar conversando que parecia ser tão _animador_.

Respirando fundo, preparou-se antes de se aproximar de um homem macilento de uns vinte e poucos anos que parecia estranhamente deslocado, parado perto de uma das janelas enquanto erguia os olhos de segundo em segundo em direção às escadas que levavam à saída.

Ela gostaria de ter perguntado para Potter se ele estava achando aquele comportamento tão esquisito quanto ela, mas não quis interromper sua conversa _importantíssima_. Bufou. _Certo_ , como se ele estivesse _mesmo_ investigando alguma coisa junto da moça bonita.

— Olá. — Lily deu o seu melhor sorriso para o homem, recebendo um olhar surpreso e arregalado em resposta. Ele certamente não estivera esperando uma abordagem como a dela. — Está tudo bem aí?

— Er... olá. — A voz dele estava tremida e ela viu quando ele limpou a garganta, nervoso. — Tudo ótimo. E com você? Belo vestido.

— Obrigada. — Ela sorriu mais um pouco, piscando mais rápido que o habitual e sentindo-se satisfeita quando percebeu o desconcerto dele. — Estou _ótima_ também. Ah, perdão, meu nome é Lihana Elverdork. — Esticou a mão para ele, recebendo um aperto frouxo em cumprimento.

— Severus Snape. — Ele respondeu e então sorriu para ela.

— Está esperando por alguém, Severus? — Ela não se importou em usar seu primeiro nome, sabendo que precisava ser simpática o suficiente, galante o suficiente, para tentar extrair alguma informação dele.

Havia funcionado com o homem no bar, teria de funcionar com ele também.

— Hm, na verdade estou..., mas não é nada importante. — Fez um sinal de descarte com a mão, deixando bastante óbvio que a presença dela era muito mais interessante do que qualquer pessoa que estivesse esperando.

Lily franziu levemente o cenho, preocupada que talvez ele não fosse um suspeito em potencial... antes de desistir, porém, teria de investigar mais a fundo. Naquele momento, um Elfo Doméstico se aproximou com uma bandeja em mãos. Rapidamente e sem dar chance de negar, Lily pegou dois drinks, esticando um deles para Snape que não recusou.

Ela esperou ele terminar de beber o conteúdo do copo antes de bebericar o seu, desconfiada. Havia levado um bezoar consigo, ressabiada demais de que acabasse envenenada novamente.

Continuou conversando com o homem, sorrindo demasiadamente para ele toda vez que tinha oportunidade – nem sempre era necessário, mas ele parecia ficar zonzo sempre que ela o fazia, portanto Lily continuou.

Snape já estava no quarto copo de firewhisky – e Lily não havia chegado nem na metade do primeiro – quando começou a falar algo que fosse _interessante_.

— E você, tem planos para o futuro, Severus? — Ela perguntou, tentando parecer mais interessada do que se sentia.

— Bem, eu tenho alguns projetos. — Snape disse e então sorriu para ela, levemente arrogante. — Você já ouviu falar sobre os planos do Lorde das Trevas, Lihana?

Lily sorriu um pouco mais, certa de que a chama de interesse que brilhava em seus olhos parecia totalmente diferente para ele.

— Oh, mas é claro. São _grandes_. — Sorriu mais um pouco. — Adoro _coisas grandes_. — Impingiu o máximo de segundas intenções que seu aperto no estômago lhe permitia, sentindo-se enojada por estar sendo tão vulgar.

 _Funcionou._ Ouvir aquilo foi o que ele precisou escutar antes de desatar a falar tudo o que ela queria ouvir.

Quando, por fim, se afastou de onde ele estava, dizendo que precisava conversar com alguns conhecidos, mas que logo estaria de volta, Lily guardou desajeitadamente o pedaço de pergaminho que Snape havia lhe entregado.

O papel, por mais pequeno que fosse, continha três nomes de pessoas que, segundo o que ele havia dito, eram informantes com quem ela poderia entrar em contato caso quisesse _aderir_ a causa.

— Evans. — O sussurro conhecido de James Potter nunca foi tão bem-vindo aos ouvidos de Lily.

— Graças a Merlin! — Ela disse, voltando-se para ele enquanto sentia o alivio se alastrar por todo seu corpo. — Eu estava te procurando.

Sem respondê-la, James segurou-a pelo braço, puxando-a em direção a uma das alcovas junto à parede próxima de onde eles estavam.

Mais uma vez, Lily sentiu-se incomodada com a quantidade de olhares que estava atraindo. Estava prestes a comentar aquilo com Potter quando ele fechou a cortina da alcova em volta deles, soltando um suspiro de alívio antes de erguer a varinha e remover o efeito dos feitiços transfiguradores que havia feito.

— O que está fazendo, Potter? Se alguém te ver assim pode...

— É só por alguns minutos, Evans. Não estava conseguindo respirar direito com aquele nariz. — Ele resmungou, irritado, passando as mãos pelos cabelos logo em seguida. Sem conseguir evitar, Lily riu quando a imagem de Potter tentando flertar com a moça bonita enquanto sentia falta de ar preenchia sua mente. Sabia que era maldade da parte dela, mas não conseguia evitar sentir-se estranhamente vingada. — Do que está rindo, Evans? Pare com isso, vão acabar nos ouvindo. — Ele reclamou, irritado.

— Potter, nem que quiséssemos seríamos ouvidos com essa banda tocando. — Rolou os olhos para ele, limpando abaixo deles com as pontas dos dedos, tirando as lágrimas de riso que haviam ali.

— Conseguiu alguma coisa? — Potter indagou, rabugento como sempre.

Bufando para ele, Lily assentiu, animada.

— O quê? — Ele continuou, inquieto.

— Enquanto você estava de conversa fiada com a moça bonita, _eu_ fiz o meu trabalho. — Disse, sem conseguir conter as palavras que escapavam de sua boca, culpando a meia dose de _Firewhisky_ em seu sangue por isso. Ela percebeu que ele estava prestes a responder, mas, antes que o fizesse, prosseguiu: — Encontrei esse cara. Ele estava parado, meio esquisito, como se estivesse esperando por alguém e, bem, ele _estava_. — Sorriu, satisfeita com as informações que havia recolhido. — Conversa vai, conversa vem, ele acabou deixando escapar alguns nomes de pessoas que poderiam me ajudar caso eu decidisse _seguir pelo caminho do Lorde das Trevas_. Além, é claro, do próprio nome. — Rolou os olhos e então puxou o pedaço de pergaminho do meio dos seios, animada demais para se importar com o olhar de Potter sobre ela. — Aqui.

— Guarde isso, Evans. — Potter resmungou, a voz saindo mais rouca do que lembrava. — Deixe para me mostrar quando estivermos fora daqui.

— Certo. — Ela bufou, sentindo-se levemente irritada pela falta de animação demonstrada pelo seu comandante. E pensar que havia esperado alguns sorrisos sinceros... como fora idiota.

— Hm, Evans... — Potter a chamou enquanto ela voltava a guardar o pergaminho. Estava escuro demais para que Lily percebesse a cor rosada de suas bochechas e o modo como ele estava suando de nervoso. — Qual era o nome de quem te deu esse pergaminho?

— Severus Snape. — Ela respondeu rapidamente, sorrindo ao pensar em sua eficiência. Não apenas conseguira descobrir o que o homem do Caldeirão estava tramando, como também obtivera sucesso com Snape.

Potter, contudo, não parecia muito feliz com a informação.

— Você _está brincando_. — Ele disse, incrédulo.

— É claro que não, Potter. — Lily bufou, encarando-o com uma sobrancelha arqueada. — Por que eu faria uma coisa dessas?

— _Severus Snape?_ — Ele repetiu como se as palavras tivessem um gosto amargo em sua boca. — Você tem certeza disso?

— Sim...

— Merda! — Potter expirou, irritado demais, fazendo com que Lily finalmente entendesse seu estado de espirito.

— Você... o conhece? — Indagou, curiosa.

— _Se eu o conheço?_ Snape era o meu inferno em Hogwarts, Evans. Ele me odiava. _Odeia_. Nós tentamos nos matar mais vezes nos últimos anos do que eu consigo lembrar. — Passou as mãos pelos cabelos novamente. — Se ele desconfiar que eu estou aqui... nós estaremos bastante encrencados.

— Mas, por que...?

— Ele sempre idolatrou o _Lorde das Trevas_ , Evans. Grande parte das minhas detenções se deram porque algum professor me pegou duelando com ele. — James rolou os olhos antes de puxar levemente a cortina, espiando a festa por entre o tecido. — Snape sonha com o poder desde que aprendeu a andar. Assim que saiu de Hogwarts ganhou sua marca negra. — Potter voltou-se para ela, encarando-a, sério. — Se Snape, que é um dos favoritos _dele_ , está aqui, significa que eles estarão planejando algo grande hoje, Evans. E nós precisamos descobrir.

— Certo... — Lily, que havia ficado desconcertada com as palavras de Potter e pelo ódio velado que ouviu em cada uma delas, murmurou. — Mas como faremos isso? Quero dizer, você mesmo disse que se ele desconfiar que está aqui...

— Bem, é só não darmos motivos para ele, não é? — James sorriu levemente, parecendo divertir-se com a ideia de enganar o antigo desafeto. — Vamos, Evans, você precisa sair primeiro. Ninguém pode nos ver juntos.

— Certo. — Ela voltou a repetir, contudo não se moveu.

Potter arqueou uma sobrancelha para ela, indagativo.

— Eu... ah... — Ela começou a falar, sentindo-se nervosa e idiota diante do que estava prestes a dizer. — Acho que algumas pessoas desconfiam de mim, Potter.

James arregalou os olhos, amedrontado por suas palavras.

— Do que está falando? Por que acha isso? — Indagou.

— Bem, tem toda essa gente me olhando. Alguns deles ficavam me encarando por minutos à fio... eu me sinto desconfortável. Por todo o tempo em que estive conversando com o Snape, vários deles me encaravam. Eu... não sei. E se eu deixei algo escapar? Se eu acabei fazendo algo errado? — Ela ergueu os olhos para ele, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem diante do sorriso incrédulo que beirava os cantos da boca dele. — Não _estou brincando, Potter_. — Reclamou, irritada. — Eu estou nervosa e isso _não é engraçado_!

— Evans... — James não conseguiu controlar a risadinha que escapou de seus lábios, mesmo sabendo que apenas a irritaria. — Pelo amor de Merlin, Evans. Você não vê? — Encarou-a, observando-a firmemente, fazendo com que ela se remexesse inquieta com o que viu nos olhos dele. — Eles estão te olhando porque você está _incrivelmente maravilhosa_.

A expressão que tomou o rosto dela ao ouvir aquelas palavras teria sido adorável caso James não tivesse se arrependido imediatamente de pronunciá-las.

O silêncio que pairou sobre eles era muito mais tenso do que qualquer outro que já haviam dividido. Parecia haver estática no ar, causando arrepios por toda a extensão de seus corpos a cada vez que respiravam.

James não conseguia lembrar de quando decidira fazer aquilo, mas, antes que percebesse, estava em frente a ela, mais perto do que era estritamente necessário, apesar do pouco espaço da alcova.

— Potter... — A voz dela saiu em um murmúrio rouco que fez com que ele se arrepiasse por inteiro. Seus olhos verdes estavam quase negros naquele momento e encaravam-no cheios de alguma coisa à qual James simplesmente _não pôde resistir_.

Fazendo o que tivera vontade desde o instante em que ela abrira a porta de seu apartamento, James terminou com o restinho de espaço entre eles, puxando-a contra si antes de beijá-la.

* * *

 **N/A:** E aí, gente? Não esqueçam de me contar o que estão achando, sim? Comentem! Juro que não cai pedaço escrever no retângulo ali embaixo hehe

Dúvidas, sugestões, etc, estou sempre nas redes sociais linkadas na minha bio :)

Beijinhos e até breve :*


	3. III - Auror Evans

**COMANDANTE POTTER**

* * *

 **SINOPSE:** Apenas um mês. Era o tempo que faltava para que Lily Evans se tornasse finalmente uma Auror... contudo, como se o único propósito de sua vida fosse tornar a dela mais difícil, Comandante Potter, o auror consagrado do esquadrão Ordem da Fênix, invade seus dias com seu mau humor extremo e seu tédio infinito. E, é claro, aquilo só podia significar uma coisa: até o final daquele mês um dos dois acabaria morto.

[SHORTFIC - JILY]

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** Personagens principais pertencentes a J.K. Rowling. | Realidade Alternativa, ou seja, embora eles continuem sendo bruxos e vivendo no mesmo universo no qual foram criados, alguns fatos cânones foram modificados ao meu bel prazer. | Contém cenas de sexo explícito, ou seja: não gosta, não leia. | Shortfic de 3 capítulos, todos eles prontinhos para serem postados. | Comentários serão sempre muito bem vindos.

* * *

 **NOTAS:** Quem acreditou que eu iria postar só semana que vem? Ninguém, não é mesmo? Pois é, nem eu hehehe

Vou deixar para fazer os agradecimentos lá embaixo porque sei que todo mundo tá querendo saber se JILY SE PEGA OU NÃO, né non? rs'

Boa leitura!

* * *

 **III - AUROR EVANS**

* * *

 **[SÁBADO – SALÃO DE FESTAS THE ROOF GARDENS & BABYLON]**

* * *

Ao encostar os lábios nos dela, sentindo-a sem qualquer resistência, James deixou escapar um murmúrio. Diferente do primeiro beijo que haviam trocado, aquele era nervoso, cheio de tensão. Havia muita necessidade entre eles, muita _vontade_.

Ela gemeu quando ele a grudou contra a parede, suspirando ao senti-lo aprofundar ainda mais o beijo, deixando-a zonza e sem fôlego e, sem se importar se estava sendo inapropriada, Lily baixou as mãos, enfiando-as por dentro do sobretudo de tecido caro que ele vestia, arranhando-o com força por toda suas costas por cima do tecido fino de sua camisa. James praticamente rosnou ao senti-la fazer aquilo, também baixando suas mãos até segurá-la pela cintura e puxá-la ainda mais contra si.

Foi muito satisfatório ouvi-la grunhir ao senti-lo duro contra ela.

E, por Merlin, _ele nunca havia estado tão duro_. Estar em contato daquela forma com Evans, sentindo seu ventre quente por cima dos tecidos de seu vestido, era enlouquecedor. James a _queria_ como jamais havia querido qualquer outra pessoa. Ele _precisava_ dela.

Não soube como, mas Lily tinha erguido uma das pernas, apoiando-a no pequeno degrau que havia contra a parede, de modo que se encaixasse melhor contra seu quadril, fazendo com que ambos gemessem, desejosos, ao sentirem suas partes mais íntimas se encontrarem.

Baixando dos lábios para o pescoço dela, James não se importou se deixaria marcas. Muito pelo contrário: _gostaria muito de deixá-las_ e, bem, Lily não parecia se negar, ocupada demais mordendo os próprios lábios, evitando que os gritos que ela queria soltar escapassem por ali, delatando sua posição.

E, Merlin, _que posição_.

Sentiu uma das mãos dele enfiar-se por dentro de seu vestido, subindo pela coxa que havia erguido até a altura de seu quadril.

Suspirou a cada centímetro que ele tocava, sentindo-se como jamais havia se sentido com tão somente o toque. Se Potter era capaz de leva-la à loucura somente _tocando_ nela, o que mais ele seria capaz de fazer se eles decidissem continuar com aquilo?

Ela estava pagando para saber.

Quando, por fim, James chegou até a sua virilha, Lily puxou seu rosto para o dela, transformando toda sua vontade de gritar em um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Ele continuou o percurso, afastando o tecido com delicadeza antes de continuar a tocá-la, acariciando-a com a destreza de alguém que sabia o que estava fazendo.

— _James_. — Ela suspirou o nome contra seus lábios quando ele finalmente a tocou _lá_.

— _Lily_. — Ele gemeu em resposta, tão entregue àquele momento quanto ela.

Nenhum deles havia se sentido daquele jeito antes, tão... _desnorteados_. Lily havia pensado que nada além das carícias de desajeitadas de Shacklebolt fossem possíveis e, James, apesar de ter se aventurado algumas vezes nos dois últimos anos, jamais havia se imaginado capaz de sentir todo aquele amontoamento de emoções com apenas alguns beijos e carícias.

Os lábios de Evans pareciam mais doces a cada segundo sob os dele, fazendo-o não conseguir parar de beijá-los. Lily queria que ele continuasse, mas o desconforto que sentia no meio de seus seios – mais exatamente no local onde havia colocado o bezoar e a varinha – fez com que ela despertasse.

— Potter. — Sua voz não era forte o suficiente. — Potter. — Repetiu, mais forte, fazendo com que ele erguesse os olhos para ela. O que, ela percebeu segundos depois, foi um erro.

A quantidade de desejo que viu ali, no mar castanho que era sua íris, a deixou totalmente sem fôlego. E então eles voltaram a se beijar, _intensos_ , como se ela não houvesse interrompido. Só para que, instantes depois, sentindo novamente o desconforto contra o peito, Lily o afastasse com _muita_ dificuldade.

Ofegante, ela tentou ignorar a sensação de vazio que a distância que havia entre os dois causava, antes de falar.

— Precisamos... _sair_... daqui. — Ela disse, irritando-se com a rouquidão da própria voz. — Precisamos sair daqui. — Repetiu e teve maior sucesso. — Antes que alguém nos encontre, Potter. — Evitou encará-lo, sem querer encontrar algo em seus olhos que a faria puxá-lo novamente.

James assentiu, sem conseguir pensar em nada racional para respondê-la.

— Certo. — Ela murmurou, mais para si mesma do que para ele antes de começar a ajeitar o vestido que estava totalmente fora do lugar.

 _Por Merlin, como as coisas tinham fugido do controle daquele jeito?_

— Você tem uma... _marca_ no pescoço. — James murmurou mais constrangido do que gostaria para ela. Lily finalmente ergueu os olhos, mordendo os lábios ao encará-lo. Ela levou uma mão até o pescoço, tocando no lugar onde os lábios dele haviam estado minutos atrás. — Se quiser eu, hm... posso...?

Lily assentiu, sem jeito, sabendo que ele faria um trabalho melhor disfarçando as marcas do que ela, afinal não havia nenhum espelho por perto para que pudesse se enxergar e a iluminação era precária. Pôde perceber que Potter estava sendo cuidadoso ao chegar perto dela, como se temesse que ela o puxasse de volta ou qualquer coisa assim. Levando em conta a forma como o corpo dela estava reagindo com a proximidade, ela concordava totalmente com o comportamento dele.

— Obrigada. — Murmurou, sem jeito, quando ele se afastou. — Eu vou... sair primeiro para que você se transfigure e tudo o mais. — Ela disse e, sem esperar por uma resposta, afastou levemente a cortina da alcova e saiu para a festa que estava muito mais cheia do que antes.

Pegando uma taça de _hidromel_ de uma das bandejas dos Elfos Domésticos que passavam por perto, Lily virou tudo de um gole, esperando que o líquido doce queimasse os resquícios do que havia acontecido entre ela e Potter de dentro de si.

Céus, ela estava em uma _missão!_ Estava cheio de prováveis _Comensais da Morte_ ali! E, ao invés de se preocupar com aquilo, Lily tinha ficado aos beijos com o seu _comandante_. Que diabos estava pensando?

Afastando tais pensamentos, sabendo que não a levariam a nada produtivo – principalmente na situação em que se encontrava – Lily voltou a prestar atenção na festa à sua volta, preparando-se para continuar a investigação. Colocando seu sorriso mais simpático no rosto, cumprimentou cada pessoa que passava por ela.

Algum tempo depois, encontrou a mesma moça com quem Potter estivera conversando anteriormente e, ao conversar com ela, descobriu que, assim como Snape, ela também parecia adorar o _Lorde das Trevas_.

Estava tentando manter a expressão complacente no lugar – não querendo transmitir o nojo que sentia ao ouvi-la falar tantas asneiras – quando algo suspeito atraiu sua atenção.

Numa das alcovas próximas de onde se encontrava, alguém _estranhamente_ conhecido atraiu sua atenção: um homem gordinho e baixo, a expressão meio raquítica. Lily podia jurar que já o havia visto antes, porém não conseguia lembrar onde.

Para sua surpresa, percebeu que ele estava conversando de forma bastante enérgica com Severus Snape.

—... nascidos-trouxas são claramente a doença da nossa bruxindade. — A mulher, que ela descobriu se chamar Bellatrix Lestrange, comentou, atraindo a atenção dela.

Lily sentiu os punhos cerrarem, mas forçou um sorriso nos lábios.

— Não posso concordar _mais_. — Disse, sentindo-se ultrajada com as próprias palavras. Bellatrix, parecendo aprovar a reação de Lily, sorriu para ela antes de continuar a falar sobre os planos para uma sociedade livre daquela _doença_.

Somente uma parte da mente de Lily estava focada naquela conversa, contudo. Havia um sentimento de urgência em sua mente, alastrando-se rapidamente por ela, fazendo com que, de segundo em segundo, ela voltasse os olhos em direção ao homem atarracado junto de Snape.

 _Merlin, onde estava Potter?_ Indagou-se, frustrada. Talvez ele pudesse dizer quem era o homem, afinal ele conhecia boa parte das pessoas que estavam naquela festa – para não falar de grande parte da sociedade bruxa inglesa. Ergueu os olhos e buscou ao seu redor, procurando por ele, sorrindo e assentindo para qualquer coisa asquerosa que Lestrange estava dizendo. Sentiu um alívio indescritível quando o encontrou – depois de passar os olhos por ele umas duas vezes antes de lembrar que ele estava _modificado_ — parado há alguns metros de distância, encarando-a de volta.

James ergueu o drink em suas mãos para ela, em um claro sinal de reconhecimento.

Sutil, Lily indicou com a mão que segurava a própria taça, fingindo ajeitar uma pulseira, o lugar onde Snape e o homem se encontravam. James felizmente captou a mensagem – fazendo com que a admiração de Lily pelo auror que ele era aumentasse um pouco mais – e começou a se mover naquela direção, embora ainda não conseguisse ver o que ela tentava lhe mostrar.

—... _Lorde das Trevas_ é maravilhoso.

— Sim, realmente. — Lily assentiu para Lestrange, bebericando um pouco mais de sua bebida para tentar afastar o amargor que aquelas palavras traziam para sua boca.

Estava pensando numa desculpa para se afastar da mulher quando ergueu os olhos novamente para observar os dois homens e se deparou com o olhar desconfiado do mais baixo sobre ela.

E então ela _lembrou_ de onde o conhecia.

Peter Pettigrew. O auror que havia tirado licença no ano anterior por conta dos problemas de saúde da mãe. O garoto que sempre andava junto de Potter, Black e Lupin na escola.

O sentimento de urgência se alastrou por Lily. _Por Merlin, ela estava tão ferrada_ , pensou, sabendo que se Pettigrew estava confabulando com Snape aquilo só podia significar duas coisas: ou ele estava investigando assim como ela e Potter – o que era bastante improvável afinal ele estava de _licença_ — ou ele tinha se bandeado para o lado do _Lorde das Trevas_.

Tendo quase cem por cento de certeza sobre a segunda opção, Lily ofegou quando os olhos dele arregalaram em reconhecimento.

— Hm, com licença. — Lily murmurou para Bellatrix, sem se importar se estava sendo grosseira, antes de começar a se afastar rapidamente, varrendo o salão com os olhos novamente, desesperada à procura de Potter. — Merda! Onde você está? — Reclamou enquanto sentia o coração acelerar contra o peito, fazendo-a suar.

Eles precisavam sair dali antes que Pettigrew os descobrisse. Ou, melhor dizendo: descobrisse James. Não seria inteligente da parte deles, aurores, continuarem naquele lugar com tantos bruxos que defendiam o purismo e Voldemort – acabariam morte antes de encontrarem a saída.

Estava quase no lado oposto do salão quando sentiu alguém puxá-la pelo braço. Soube imediatamente que não se tratava de Potter, pois os arrepios que subiram por sua pele eram de asco.

Ao voltar-se para ver de quem se tratava, deparou-se com Pettigrew e, um pouco mais atrás, Severus Snape.

— Evans. — O som da voz de Pettigrew era fraco como sempre, contudo Lily não lembrava de ele ter aquele olhar maldoso antes.

— _Pettigrew_. — Ela sorriu para ele, sentindo a calma que sempre a tomava quando estava em situações de risco recair sobre ela. Precisava ser cuidadosa. Precisava _pensar_ e ter _paciência_. Potter logo a encontraria. Ou, bem, era com aquilo que estava contando. — Como vai a sua mãe? — Indagou, fingindo-se de sonsa.

Pettigrew franziu os lábios, claramente incomodado com a audácia.

— Muito bem. — Estreitou os olhos. — O que está fazendo aqui?

— É verdade o que ele está falando? — Snape se pronunciou, aproximando-se e a encarando com a expressão contrariada. Estava bastante claro para a Lily que ele se sentia traído por conta de sua mentira. — Você _não é_ Lihana Elverdork?

— Desculpe por isso, Severus. — Lily disse, embora não se sentisse culpada. — Ossos do ofício, sabe como é. — E _ossos_ seriam as únicas coisas que restariam dela se Potter não aparecesse logo.

— Não seja cínica, Evans. O que está _fazendo_ aqui? Você não concluiu o treinamento ainda, concluiu? Então onde está o seu parceiro? Ou vai me dizer que está sozinha? — E estava claro que Peter não acreditava que ela estivesse.

— Não vejo porque seria da sua conta. — Lily retrucou, irônica. — Agora, se puderem me dar licença, Senhores, tenho mais o que fazer...

Pettigrew soltou uma risadinha asquerosa, ainda sem soltar o pulso de Lily; pelo contrário: segurou-a mais forte.

— Você não acha _mesmo_ que vamos te deixar sair daqui, não é? — Peter bufou. — Este não é um lugar muito bom para _sangue-ruins_ , Evans.

Snape pareceu abismado ao ouvir aquilo. Não tanto quanto Lily que, perdendo o controle, acabou por elevar a mão que ainda estava livre e desferir um tapa com toda a força que possuía contra o rosto de Pettigrew.

O barulho pareceu ecoar pelo salão, atraindo muito mais atenção do que ela gostaria. Mas ela não se importou. Estava lívida de irritação.

— _Sua vagabunda_! — Pettigrew rosnou para ela, furioso. Ela tinha certeza de que ele pretendia bater em seu rosto ao erguer a mão, contudo, antes que conseguisse Pettigrew foi jogado para longe dela, estatelando-se sobre o palco, fazendo com que os integrantes da banda que tocava se desiquilibrassem e caíssem uns sobre os outros.

O silêncio que recaiu sobre o local era tenso. Todos os olhares estavam sobre Pettigrew, pasmos.

— _Aurores! Temos aurores aqui! —_ A voz de Pettigrew soou abafada enquanto ele tentava se afastar dos destroços de instrumentos musicais.

Foi o que bastou para que o caos recaísse sobre eles.

Lily nunca pensou que fosse correr tão rápido, mas, ao sentir o aperto reconfortante da mão de James contra seu cotovelo direito, indicando que deveria ir com ele, ela _correu_.

Sentia braços tentando puxá-la, mas o aperto férreo de James contra ela era mais forte – isso quando ele não lançava feitiços, afastando todos ao seu redor com uma fúria potente. Lily também teve sua cota de nocautes, azarando uma quantidade absurda de bruxos e bruxas pegos desprevenidos enquanto eles se aproximavam das escadas que levavam à saída. Para a sorte deles a grande maioria das pessoas também estava tentando fugir, o que diminuía bastante a quantidade de pessoas contra quem precisavam duelar, pois podiam se camuflar junto delas.

— _VOLTE AQUI!_ — A voz que soou era a de Snape, próxima demais para que ela não se preocupasse. Sem olhar para trás, Lily lançou um feitiço ricocheteante que fez bastante estragos pelo barulho que causou.

— Falta pouco, falta pouco. — Conseguia ouvir Potter repetir enquanto corriam. — Merda. — Ele xingou quando, ao chegarem em frente às escadas que, depararam-se com ela totalmente bloqueada por três homens encapuzados. — Evans é melhor você ter _mesmo_ estudado os livros que te deixei, porque vai precisar daqueles encantamentos.

Lily resmungou em concordância antes de se soltar do aperto dele, grudando suas costas nas dele, sentindo seu feitiço de proteção estremecer.

— Vou tentar uma coisa, Potter, cuide minha retaguarda e se _segura em mim_.

— _Com prazer_. — Ele disse ao segurá-la pela cintura, fazendo com que ela rolasse os olhos. _Aquele não era o momento_.

Ela tentou não pensar muito nos gritos e na quantidade de feitiços que ricocheteavam à sua volta antes de bradar _"descendo"_ em direção às escadas, fazendo com que os três homens – assim como ela, Potter e mais alguns outros bruxos próximos – começassem a escorregar rapidamente em direção às portas.

Sentiu as mãos de Potter se apertarem ainda mais contra ela, puxando-a para perto enquanto desciam no escorregador áspero que as escadas haviam se transformado, embolando-se em algumas outras pessoas que, assim como eles, não estavam tendo muito sucesso na descida.

Quando finalmente cruzaram a porta do salão, James sequer esperou para que ela recuperasse o fôlego antes de puxá-la para que se erguesse e então voltar a correr pelo grande corredor que os separavam da saída principal.

Estavam quase na porta quando Potter foi atingido foi um feitiço não verbal que o derrubou.

Assustada, Lily ouviu-o gemer e, ao baixar os olhos para ver o que havia acontecido, deparou-se com longos cortes por toda extensão de pele e vestes de James Potter por onde sangue escuro brotava incessantemente.

— JAMES! — Ela berrou e estava prestes a se agachar em direção a ele quando sentiu outro feitiço passar próximo demais de seu rosto.

Ao erguer os olhos, deparou-se com Snape que a encarava com uma expressão de asco raivoso.

— É _claro_ que Potter _tinha_ de estar nessa merda toda. — Snape, que tinha a varinha erguida indicando que havia sido ele quem enfeitiçara James, disse. — Não teve muita sorte dessa vez.

— Seu verme! — Lily bradou e então lançou um feitiço em sua direção, o qual ele desviou com facilidade. Havia muita urgência em Lily enquanto observava o final do corredor, onde ficavam as escadas, por onde mais pessoas se amontoavam. Ela precisava tirá-los dali antes que estivessem perto demais. E antes que James morresse pela perda de sangue.

— Acho que você precisa treinar um pouco mais se quiser ser uma _auror_ decente, _Evans_. — Snape praticamente cuspiu as palavras antes de lançar um feitiço não verbal em direção à Lily que desviou rapidamente.

Sorriu para ele, sádica.

Se ele soubesse que era a melhor duelista que teria a chance de conhecer não estaria sendo arrogante daquele jeito. Lily havia aprendido há muito tempo a prever feitiços não verbais somente pelo movimento da varinha. Sabia que o primeiro feitiço de Snape era o de imobilização e que o que ele estava se preparando para lançar era um dos mais famosos em Hogwarts em seu tempo: o _levicorpus_. Bloqueou-o antes de ele terminar de conjurar, lançando um petrificante tão potente devido à sua raiva que sua mão estremeceu.

Lily não esperou para ver se o feitiço havia funcionado perfeitamente, voltando-se para James, que parecia mais pálido que o Barão Sangrento.

— Eu vou tirar a gente daqui, Potter... só... _sobreviva_. — Murmurou antes de enfeitiçá-lo com um feitiço não verbal de levitação, sabendo que jamais conseguiria carregá-lo sozinha.

Os passos no corredor aumentavam e, com eles, os feitiços chegavam cada vez mais perto deles. Apressada, Lily correu em direção à porta, lançando feitiços protetores de segundo em segundo às suas costas, não dando chance para que nada os impedisse, embora, vez ou outra, sentisse algo passar de raspão, próximo demais, _perigoso demais_...

Quando finalmente chegou ao lado de fora, Lily xingou-se ao perceber que não poderia aparatar dali. O salão, apesar de ser trouxa, estava muito bem protegido. Então ela continuou correndo, sentindo os saltos de seus sapatos finos enfiarem-se em cada sulco nas calçadas, xingando-os enquanto deixava um rastro de sangue por onde o corpo flutuante de James Potter passava.

— _Pensei, Lily, pense_. — Murmurou consigo mesma, irritada por não poder fechar os olhos e organizar os pensamentos.

Foi quando o viu: um Ford Anglia azul, parado a poucos metros de onde ela estava. Sem parar para pensar que o que estava fazendo _era roubo_ , Lily abriu as portas com um feitiço de abertura e colocou Potter contra o banco traseiro o melhor que pôde com a pressa que tinha. Lançou nele um feitiço de contensão que, embora tenha diminuído o fluxo de sangue, não o parava completamente.

Afastou-se e estava prestes a fazer a volta no carro quando, sentiu algo a jogar para trás. Sem fôlego, Lily ergueu-se do meio da moita na qual havia parado e sentiu um medo visceral ao ver um dos vultos encapuzados próximo demais de onde James estava.

Raivosa, gritou uma azaração na direção dele, sentindo uma satisfação animalesca ao vê-lo cair pesadamente contra o chão.

Correndo até o carro, Lily fechou a porta assim que entrou. Feliz por ter seguido as instruções de sua mãe e ter praticado aulas de direção dos trouxas, Lily bateu com a varinha contra o volante, dando partida no carro e então, acelerou.

Pelo retrovisor conseguia ver as pessoas correndo para fora do salão de festas, alguns deles correndo na direção pela qual ela se afastava. Snape era um deles.

— _Evans_. — A voz fraca de James a assustou, fazendo-a desviar e acabar batendo levemente contra a traseira de um carro estacionado junto ao meio-fio.

— Potter! Eu não posso me virar para você agora, estou tentando me afastar do salão para que possamos aparatar. Por favor, não se mexa. — Ela pediu, sentindo a urgência retornar, mais forte.

Quantos litros de sangue ele teria perdido até então?

— _Evans..._ — A voz dele era fraca demais.

— Potter? — Indagou, assustada. — _Potter?_ — Mas ele não a respondeu. — _Merda._ Você não tem o direito de morrer, James Potter! VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO COMIGO! — Bradou, irritada com a falta de sorte deles e então pisou mais firme no acelerador, sabendo que acabaria por gerar uma multa para o dono do carro. Não que se importasse muito com aquilo.

Quando achou estar longe o suficiente, Lily desceu correndo, fazendo a volta para poder abrir a porta do banco traseiro. Ao puxar o corpo molengo de Potter para si, Lily finalmente fechou os olhos, tentando afastar os pensamentos nebulosos e focar no que precisava: _Hog's Head Inn, Hog's Head Inn_.

— Evans? — A voz surpresa de Aberforth Dumbledore soou próxima dela e então ela percebeu que havia chegado onde precisava. — Meu Merlin, o que houve com você?

— Dumbledore! Chame Albus Dumbledore! — Ela resmungou para ele, sentindo-se aliviada quando o homem puxou James de seus braços, tirando o peso de cima dela.

E então, ela desmaiou.

* * *

 **[QUARTA-FEIRA – ENFERMARIA – HOGWARTS]**

* * *

James despertou, assustado. Ergueu-se do meio dos travesseiros onde se encontrava e xingou-se imediatamente por aquilo.

— Graças a Merlin! — A voz de Lily Evans soava aliviada em seus ouvidos, fazendo com que ele se voltasse lentamente em sua direção.

— Você parece cansada. — Foi a primeira coisa que disse, a voz engrolada devido à falta de uso, estreitando os olhos para tentar conseguir enxergá-la sem os óculos.

— É o que acontece quando se estruncha, suponho. — Ela rolou os olhos para ele, mas se aproximou, preocupada. — Você está bem? Eu fiquei com medo que você tivesse perdido sangue demais...

— Não foi dessa vez que Snape conseguiu me matar.

Lily franziu o cenho, sentindo-se culpada.

— Sobre isso... me desculpe. Se eu não tivesse falado com ele, talvez você não tivesse se machucado tanto. — Ela disse, fazendo com que ele bufasse e gemesse logo em seguida, ao perceber que até mesmo aquilo era desconfortável.

— Você não pode estar falando sério, Evans. — Rolou os olhos, feliz por aquele pequeno gesto não doer. — Você não apenas conseguiu a informação do cara do Caldeirão Furado como nos levou até essa festa da qual sequer teríamos ideia se não fosse por sua causa. Isso para não falar que, por conta das suas investigações, descobrimos que Peter Pettigrew é um bastardo traidor.

— Ah... — Lily percebeu a dor em suas palavras. — Vocês eram amigos, não é?

James assentiu, sem conseguir pronunciar nada.

De todas as coisas, saber sobre Peter havia machucado muito mais do que qualquer feitiço de Snape. James se sentia traído.

Pelo último ano, ele, junto de Sirius e Remus, havia mandado cartas para Peter desejando melhoras para a mãe que, segundo ele, estava com Varíola de Dragão. Saber que as respostas curtas de Peter significavam que havia mentido por todo aquele tempo era _doloroso_.

Ele continuou em silêncio por longos minutos. Até que percebeu que o teto do lugar onde estava era _conhecido_ demais.

— Estamos em Hogwarts? — Indagou, confuso.

— Sim... — Lily disse e suspirou. — Você estava machucado demais e eu só conseguia pensar que precisávamos de um lugar seguro. A maioria dos alunos está em casa, já que esta é a época das férias de Natal. — Deu de ombros. — Hogwarts sempre foi o meu lugar favorito.

— Parece que concordamos em alguma coisa. — Ele murmurou, divertido. — Evans, onde estão os meus óculos?

— Ah, desculpe... — Lily ergueu-se da cadeira em que estivera sentada, pegando os óculos da mesa ao lado da cama e esticando para ele.

— Obrigado. — Ele disse e então voltou a fitá-la, chocando-se com o que viu. — Evans, pelo amor de Merlin, o que aconteceu com você?

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, corando levemente.

— Nossa, Potter, minha aparência está mesmo ruim desse jeito? — Rolou os olhos antes de suspirar, parecendo cansada. — Quando te trouxe para cá acabei estrunchando... — Seu rosto corou com a lembrança. — Eu estava nervosa demais e não consegui prestar atenção no que estava fazendo. Depois que acordei, isso algumas horas depois de chegarmos, te deixei sob os cuidados de Madame Pomfrey e Dumbledore e então fui até o Departamento para dar o meu relato do ocorrido ao Moody. — Meneou a cabeça. — Ele ficou _levemente_ irritado por termos saído nessa missão extraoficial sem avisá-lo — encarou-o, parecendo irritada por ter levado bronca do chefe — mas ficou satisfeito depois de ouvir que você estava bem e todas as informações que conseguimos.

— Fazem quantos dias desde...

— Três.

James assentiu, absorvendo as informações. E então, após fazê-lo, voltou a franzir o cenho para Evans.

— Você ainda não me contou como ficou neste estado deplorável. — Ele exagerou um pouco ao dizer aquela sentença, mas adorava demais a coloração avermelhada que subia pelo rosto dela para se importar.

— Moody me escalou para algumas missões com o esquadrão e com a Ordem. — Ela disse e então estreitou os olhos para James. — Aliás, Potter, fico muito _grata_ por você ter tido a decência de me contar sobre ser um agente duplo.

— Oh... você soube? Moody te contou? — James voltou a tentar se sentar nos travesseiros, ignorando as pontadas de dor que aquilo causavam nele, para poder observá-la melhor.

Evans corou mais um pouco.

— Moody _te contou_ , Evans? — Repetiu a pergunta, estranhando seu comportamento.

— Hm... na verdade eu meio que descobri sozinha. — Meneou a cabeça.

— Você... _descobriu sozinha?_ — Estreitou os olhos para ela, desconfiado com o seu tom de voz. Merlin, o que ela fizera?

— Bem, Potter, você disse que era para fazer _pesquisas_ enquanto você estava fora. — Bufou. — Foi o que eu _fiz_. — E então ela deu de ombros, sentindo até mesmo suas orelhas vermelhas de constrangimento.

— Ah, então pelo menos uma vez na vida você fez algo que eu disse, Evans? — Arqueou as sobrancelhas, sarcástico. — Conte-me mais sobre essa _pesquisa_.

— Bem, ah... — Ela mordeu os lábios, nervosa e James precisou se controlar para não xingar ao vê-la fazer aquilo. As reações que aquela simples ação causava nele, a vontade que despertava de que _fossem os dentes dele_ ao mordê-la. Por Merlin!

— Fale de uma vez, Evans! — Sua voz saiu mais estressada que o normal, rouca, mas ela não pareceu perceber que era por um motivo bem diferente do que o interesse em saber o que ela havia feito.

Suspirando, Evans pareceu dar-se por vencida.

— Eu posso ter vasculhado nas suas coisas, Potter... — Ela disse enquanto encarava as próprias unhas.

— Você... o _quê?_

Ainda sem desviar o olhar das próprias mãos – que pareciam muito mais interessantes do que James Potter irritado naquele momento – Lily prosseguiu:

— Achei uma gaveta com o fundo falso...

— Ela tinha senha! — James disse, incrédulo.

— Bah, eu descobri. — Rolou os olhos para ele, como se aquela informação fosse trivial. — E então encontrei os pergaminhos selados.

— Você... Evans! Como você...? Merlin, como você conseguiu revelar o que havia nos pergaminhos? Eles tinham um encantamento fortíssimo e... — Mas a expressão no rosto dela era culpada demais para que ele não notasse. — Você usou uma poção reveladora, Evans? — Indagou, sabendo que aquele era o único modo de alguém descobrir o que havia no papel se não soubesse reverter o encantamento, embora a poção fosse muito difícil de se encontrar. Exceto pelo fato de que havia um estoque da mesma no Departamento de Aurores. — Evans! Me responda.

— Sim.

— Merlin, Evans! Você tem noção do que fez? Furtar o Departamento...

— Eu _não fiz isso!_ — Ela protestou, encarando-o de olhos arregalados. — Não furtei nada, Potter!

— Então... — Ele começou a falar, mas então se interrompeu, estreitando os olhos para observá-la melhor. — Você _não usou o meu pai para isso, Evans! —_ James não conseguia acreditar.

— Eu estava curiosa. — Lily disse e então, ao encará-lo, não conseguiu se controlar ao ver a expressão no rosto dele, engraçada demais para que conseguisse segurar a gargalhada que explodiu de sua boca.

— Evans, isso não tem graça...

— _Tem... sim..._ — Ela respondeu, ofegante, lágrimas de riso descendo por seus olhos verdes. — Você precisava... ver a sua cara. — Riu mais um pouco.

James observou-a, chocado demais com as informações e seu comportamento _nada_ normal. Estava começando a pensar que ela jamais pararia de rir quando sentiu o próprio rosto traí-lo, fazendo com que um sorrisinho escapasse de seus lábios e se transformasse em uma gargalhada – muito contrafeita – logo em seguida.

Não sabia dizer por quanto tempo haviam ficado daquele jeito, rindo feito bobos sem qualquer motivo além das próprias risadas. A única coisa que sabia era que a sensação era boa demais. Estar com _ela_ era bom demais.

— Ora, ora, se não é a _Ginger_ e o _Prongs_. — Sirius Black adentrou na enfermaria, surpreso ao ver o sorriso estampado no rosto do melhor amigo. — Estão se divertindo, crianças?

— _Padfoot_. — James cumprimentou o amigo, feliz em vê-lo. — Como está?

— Um pouco indisposto, na verdade. Não dormi muito na...

— Vocês estão _brincando comigo_. — Evans interrompeu a resposta de Sirius, erguendo-se de onde estivera sentada, lançando um olhar perscrutador de um para o outro como se houvesse acabado de ouvir a coisa mais absurda de toda sua vida.

— O quê...?

— _Vocês são Padfoot e Prongs?_ Do _Mapa do Maroto?_ — Os olhos verdes dela estavam arregalados. Exatamente como os de Sirius e James ficaram ao ouvi-la dizer aquilo.

— Como você _sabe_? — Sirius foi o primeiro a se pronunciar, chocado demais.

— Eu...

— Era assim que você fugia da escola! — James disse, surpreso por não ter se dado conta antes. — Merlin, Evans, como você encontrou o mapa? Pensei que Filch tivesse destruído.

Lily corou.

— Eu posso ter roubado de uma das gavetas dele. — Disse, fazendo com que Sirius ofegasse, caindo em gargalhadas logo em seguida.

— Meu Deus, eu amo essa garota. — Sirius disse e então foi até onde Lily estava, abraçando-a levemente. — Evans, você é a _melhor_.

— Você gosta mesmo de fuxicar nas gavetas alheias, Evans. — James bufou, levemente incomodado por conta da proximidade de Sirius a ela.

— São meus genes investigativos, Potter. Ainda bem que escolhi a profissão certa. — Ela piscou para ele, novamente fazendo com que coisas estranhas acontecessem em seu interior e então voltou-se para Sirius. — Conseguiu?

— Estão com Dumbledore. — Sirius disse para ela.

— Certo. — Lily assentiu e então se afastou em direção à saída, não sem antes lançar um olhar de despedida para James cheio de emoções que ele não soube decifrar.

Sirius, contudo, parecia ter entendido _bem demais_.

— James Potter e Lily Evans, hm? — O amigo atirou-se na poltrona em que Evans havia estado sentada minutos antes. — Parecem bem _amigáveis_.

James estreitou os olhos para o amigo, mas preferiu não responder.

— O que você _conseguiu_? Do que ela estava falando?

— Capturamos um dos informantes da lista que a Evans conseguiu. — Sirius respondeu, muito mais sério do que segundos atrás. — Rodolphos Lestrange. Lily estava perguntando se eu havia conseguido acordá-lo. Ela lançou um feitiço estuporante muito potente. — Sorriu. — Ela me deixou para acordá-lo antes de vir aqui.

— Oh... — James suspirou. — Bella estava lá. Não me reconheceu, embora tenha tentado me convencer a ir para o lado das Trevas. — Bufou. — Aquela festa era de dar nojo, Sirius. Tantos bruxos concordando com esses absurdos que Voldemort prega. Peter...

Sirius fechou a cara com a menção do nome dele.

— Lily me contou. Aquele traíra. — Estreitou os olhos. — Estava rezando para encontrá-lo, Prongs. Se eu o fizer, vou torturá-lo por ser um filho da mãe vendido.

— Ele chamou a Evans de sangue-ruim.

— Talvez eu o mate então. — Sirius deu de ombros.

— Ela deu um tapa na cara dele. — James lembrou, sentindo um sorrisinho malvado aumentar em seus lábios.

— E é por isso que ela é _a melhor_. — Sirius disse e então suspirou. — Remus está com Rodolphos agora, Lily vai estar com ele daqui a pouco. A Lua Cheia o deixou bastante mal dessa vez.

— Merda. — James sentiu-se culpado ao lembrar que havia perdido a Lua que aconteceria na segunda-feira. — Eu não pude acompanhar vocês.

— Tudo bem, Prongs. Podia ser pior: _Snivellus_ poderia ter te matado.

— Evans contou tudo o que aconteceu para você? — James arqueou uma sobrancelha, curioso.

— Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, James. — Sirius riu, divertido, percebendo a postura do amigo.

— Eu não...

— Evans é uma boa garota, você sabe. Ela ficou muito preocupada com você. Dormiu na enfermaria todos esses dias quando não estava em missões. — Sirius inclinou a cabeça, sugestivo. — Evans _gosta de você_ , cara.

— Isso é...

— E você _gosta dela_. — Sirius prosseguiu, sem dar tempo para que James respondesse. — Se eu fosse você, pararia de ser idiota e investiria, meu amigo. Porque depois do que ela fez, a Ordem inteira está babando por ela. — Sorriu ainda mais. — Incluindo _Emmeline_. — Gargalhou ao ver a expressão de horror no rosto de James. — E, desculpe informá-lo, mas acho que entre você ou a Emme, a Lily prefere ela.

— Cale a boca, Padfoot. — James puxou um dos travesseiros de baixo de si e atirou-o contra o amigo que gargalhou ainda mais.

* * *

 **[DOMINGO – DEPARTAMENTO DE AURORES]**

* * *

— Certo, então nós vamos entrar por aqui. — Lily dizia, concentrada, inclinando-se um pouco enquanto analisava o mapa que estava sobre a mesa de James.

Eles estavam na sala dele e discutiam a próxima missão que fariam para a Ordem da Fênix. Lily estava tentando fazê-lo entender que sua ideia era muito melhor do que a dele quando percebeu que James sequer estava prestando atenção.

— Potter! Você _ouviu_ o que eu disse? — Perguntou, irritada com o descaso.

James, que estivera perdido em pensamentos, piscou algumas vezes antes de encará-la. E, ao fazê-lo, seus olhos recaíram sobre um pequeno roxo que havia no lado direito do pescoço dela.

— Você ainda está _marcada_.

Lily, pega de surpresa pelas palavras dele, pareceu entender imediatamente ao que James se referia e, por conta disso, sentiu o rosto inteiro corar em constrangimento.

— Eu tinha esquecido disso. — Lily balbuciou e então puxou um pouco mais a gola da camisa que usava por baixo do sobretudo, tentando afastar o olhar de Potter. — Mas, como eu estava falando...

— Você _esqueceu?_ — A voz de Potter estava rouca, o que fez um arrepio percorrer por toda extensão da coluna de Lily. Ao voltar a encará-lo, percebeu que seus olhos castanhos estavam cheios de coisas que fizeram-na ofegar.

— Potter...

— Você _esqueceu_ , Evans? — Perguntou novamente, firme, sem saber explicar o porquê de querer ouvir a resposta dela. De _precisar_ ouvir a resposta dela.

— Eu... — Lily começou a falar, mas percebeu que sua voz estava tão rouca quanto a dele. Suspirando, desistiu de fingir-se de desentendida. Não iria adiantar de nada se seu corpo continuasse traindo-a daquele jeito. — Não, Potter, eu não esqueci. Eu só estava tentando manter as coisas mais fáceis entre a gente, sem precisar ficar me lembrando a cada segundo do que estávamos fazendo escondidos naquela droga de alcova. — Rolou os olhos para ele, sentindo o rubor tomar conta de si. — Agora, se você puder prestar atenção no que eu estou falando eu agradeceria. — E então voltou a encarar o mapa sobre a mesa, piscando algumas vezes enquanto tentava focar os pensamentos. — Bem... certo. Aqui, está vendo este ponto? Talvez devêssemos...

— Você é a _Ginger_. — Potter a interrompeu novamente, fazendo com que ela franzisse os lábios, surpresa com o rumo que a conversa estava tendo.

— Ah, você _lembrou_. — Voltou a rolar os olhos para ele, ainda sem desviar os olhos do mapa.

— Parece decepcionada. — James estreitou os olhos para ela, lembrando do que Sirius havia dito sobre ser um idiota por não ter lembrado antes.

— Hm, Potter, tudo bem. — Deu de ombros, finalmente encarando-o. — Não era como se eu esperasse algum reconhecimento depois de ter praticamente dado a Taça de Quadribol para você.

James ofegou, chocado.

— Você _não me deu a Taça_. — Retrucou, indignado, embora soubesse que estava mentindo.

— Ah, não. Eu só fiquei o jogo inteiro salvando você de uma derrota que mancharia sua carreira como o _"melhor capitão da Grifinória"_. — Estreitou os olhos para ele. — Me poupe, Potter.

— Você não está _falando sério_.

— Claro que não, _comandante_. — A franja de Lily caiu sobre os olhos dela, fazendo-a bufar antes de afastá-la. Nem mesmo com os cabelos curtos eles paravam de ser rebeldes, por Merlin.

— Está sendo sarcástica, Evans.

— Não, eu não estou.

— E agora, você está mentindo. — James não sabia por que, mas havia um sorriso de diversão em seus lábios, que somente aumentava ao ver a expressão de descaso no rosto dela.

— Não, eu _não estou_.

— Eu poderia te dar uma advertência por mentir para mim. — Estreitou os olhos, perigoso, embora o sorriso continuasse em sua boca.

— É, é. Ou você poderia me compensar por ter sido um abutre comigo quando deveria me agradecer por salvar sua reputação juvenil, _comandante_. — Ela inclinou-se para ele, um sorrisinho maquiavélico esgueirando-se por seus lábios.

E, pelo que parecia estar se tornando comum nos últimos dias, foi o que bastou para que James perdesse o pouco controle que tinha antes de puxá-la para si, fazendo com que ela derrubasse o mapa e o tinteiro de cima da mesa, sujando o chão.

Ele não conseguiu se importar, pois, naquele momento, a única coisa em sua mente era o gosto dos lábios de Lily. As formas como eles retribuíam seus beijos sem hesitarem. O modo como o corpo dela parecia quente contra o dele.

Terminando de limpar o tampo da mesa, James ergueu-a pela cintura, sentando-a ali e encaixando-se no meio de suas pernas, de modo que pudesse _senti-la_ contra si.

Gemeram em uníssono, sentindo o prazer do momento consumi-los.

Fazia dias desde que James não conseguia parar de pensar no que ficara inacabado na alcova daquela festa. Dias desde que todos os seus sonhos envolviam Lily Evans e a forma como ela conseguia leva-lo à loucura. Era reconfortante perceber que ela parecia sentir o mesmo por ele, que ela o queria _tanto quanto ele_.

Lily fez suas mãos passearem por todo o peito de James, abrindo os botões de sua camisa com uma rapidez impressionante. Quando finalmente sentiu sua pele, quente e dura, suspirou. Podia sentir algumas cicatrizes por ali, o que só fazia com que ele parecesse mais real. Mais _perigoso_.

James não foi tão cuidadoso ao tirar seu sobretudo e puxar sua camisa, fazendo com que alguns botões saltassem para longe. Eles riram com aquilo, trôpegos de desejo. As mãos de Lily continuavam passando por ele, apalpando-o, arranhando-o. Quando chegou em sua cintura, preocupou-se em tirar o seu cinto, recebendo ajuda dele que terminou o trabalho para ela.

Sorrindo, James começou a baixar seus beijos para o pescoço de Lily, mordiscando-a levemente embora não forte para deixar outras marcas. Ela ergueu as mãos para ele, afundando seus dedos em seus cabelos, causando arrepios por todo o corpo dele.

James continuou baixando, roçando sua barba em seu colo, ouvindo-a suspirar quando segurou cada um de seus seios com as mãos, apertando-os de modo delicado. O gemido que ela deu quando ele baixou as taças de seu sutiã, mordiscando seu mamilo esquerdo enquanto acariciava o direito com a mão, fez com que ele estremecesse.

Estava _tão excitado_ que, quando as mãos de Lily voltaram a baixar, brincando com a barra de sua cueca antes de finalmente _segurá-lo_ , precisou se controlar para não acabar logo ali.

Sabendo que não teria muito tempo, James se afastou de seus seios, fazendo-a deitar contra a mesa antes de tirar as calças dela sem muito cuidado. Ao terminar de despi-la, distribuiu beijos por toda extensão de suas pernas, fazendo-a se retesar em desejo. Quando finalmente beijou-a _lá_ , sentindo-se inebriado pelo _seu gosto_ , Lily afastou-o depois de algum tempo, voltando a sentar na mesa antes de puxá-lo para outro beijo.

— _James_. — Ela murmurou contra seus lábios, exatamente como fizera na alcova.

— _Lily_. — Ele respondeu, tão desejoso quanto ela, abrindo ainda mais as pernas dela antes de finalmente penetrá-la.

O beijo que eles trocaram quando ele entrou dentro dela foi tão intenso quanto os gritos que eles certamente teriam dado caso não precisassem falar baixo.

Lily ergueu um pouco mais as pernas, fechando-as em volta dele enquanto se apoiava em seus ombros. James estocou dentro dela, a princípio devagar, mas, instantes depois começou a aumentar a velocidade sem conseguir se controlar.

Ele precisava dela, queria ela. E, por Merlin, ela era dele naquele momento enquanto seus cabelos ruivos e curtos caíam em seu rosto, grudados pelo suor; seus olhos verdes brilhavam, quase negros de excitação; seus lábios, inchados dos beijos dele, suspiravam seu nome.

Quando ambos terminaram, totalmente entregues àquele momento, James soube que, de uma forma inexplicável, Lily Evans havia conseguido acabar com todas as barreiras que ele havia construído dentro dele, fazendo seu caminho rapidamente até o seu coração.

* * *

 **[UMA SEMANA DEPOIS – DEPARTAMENTO DE EXECUÇÃO DAS LEIS DA MAGIA]**

Lily caminhava de um lado para o outro em frente as grandes portas de carvalho. Ela não co

* * *

nseguia ouvir nada do que estava acontecendo do outro lado e, justamente por não fazer ideia do que estava acontecendo, começou a imaginar, exatamente como sempre fazia quando ficava ansiosa. Exatamente como _não deveria_ fazer para não tornar tudo pior.

E se tudo desse errado? E se James não conseguisse provar nada? E se descobrissem que todos os planos dela haviam sido em vão?

Infelizmente ela não podia participar do julgamento como auror, pois ainda não havia concluído seu treinamento, portanto tudo o que pôde fazer foi dar o seu depoimento com o maior número de detalhes possível e então sair da sala. E esperar.

— Merlin, Lily, se acalme. — Remus, que também havia prestado depoimento, murmurou para ela, zonzo de vê-la caminhar infinitamente de um lado para o outro. — Vai acabar tendo um surto se continuar assim.

— É, é. — Concordou, sabendo que ele estava certo. — Remus, eu estou nervosa.

— _Sério?_ — Ele brincou com ela, sorrindo levemente. Céus, como ele era capaz de _sorrir_ numa hora como aquela? — Vamos, Lily, sente um pouco.

Forçando-se a parar de andar, Lily fez o que ele disse e sentou-se no banco desconfortável que havia contra a parede. Fechou os olhos e tentou respirar fundo. Seus pés moviam-se contra sua vontade, batendo o salto de sua sandália contra o chão.

Um, dois. _Pausa._ Três, quatro. _Pausa_. Cinco, Seis. _Pausa._ Sete, oito. _Pausa_. Nove, dez.

As portas foram abertas e, por elas, cinco aurores saíram carregando junto deles três pessoas: Rodolphos e Bellatrix Lestrange e Dominic Avery.

— Graças a Merlin. — Remus murmurou, parecendo extremamente aliviado.

Ao passarem por eles, contudo, os aurores precisaram aumentar ainda mais a força dos feitiços de segurança sobre Bellatrix, pois ela parecia decidida a parar e encará-los.

— Sua vagabunda de _sangue_ — _ruim_ , você vai me pagar. — Seus olhos, negros, fixavam Lily cheios de raiva e malícia antes de se voltarem para Remus. — E você também, _lobo_. — A mulher bradou, louca, para eles. Lily percebeu Remus se retesar diante de suas palavras. Havia um sorriso enviesado nos lábios de Bellatrix, indicando que, por mais que estivesse sendo levada para Azkaban, o jogo ainda não havia terminado. Não para ela. — Vocês são a escória do mundo bruxo. O Lorde das Trevas vai destroçá-los e eu estarei lá para ver.

Lily retribuiu o sorriso, irônica.

— Estarei esperando por isso, _Bella_. — Disse, sentindo-se imensamente aliviada ao perceber que, aparentemente, o julgamento havia saído melhor do que o esperado. Voltou-se para Remus, sorridente. Só para sentir o sorriso amuar em seu rosto ao ver a expressão do homem. — Remus, por favor, ignore as palavras dela. Ela está indo para Azkaban agora e, Merlin nos ajude, vai ficar lá pelo resto dos dias dela.

— Você tem razão. — Ele assentiu, embora suas bochechas estivessem levemente coradas e estivesse óbvio que ele não concordasse com o que havia acabado de falar.

Lily esticou uma mão para ele, tocando em seu ombro.

— Remus. — Chamou-o. — Você _não é uma escória_. — Disse-lhe, certeira.

Não havia convivido muito tempo com Remus além das duas últimas semanas onde havia saído para missões junto dele, contudo conseguia ver em seus olhos azuis a sua bondade. E sabia que qualquer pessoa que realmente se importasse também veria.

— Você não tem culpa do que te aconteceu, Remus. E, por Merlin, está fazendo o melhor que pode com isso. Veja só, com a sua ajuda, acabamos de prender três seguidores de Voldemort! Quantas pessoas inocentes vingamos ao fazer isso? Quantas pessoas _salvamos?_ — Sorriu para ele. — Você é bom, não esqueça disso.

— Então você sabe? — Remus se forçou a dizer e limpou a garganta a fim de afastar o embargo de sua voz.

— Bom, você sumiu no primeiro dia de Lua Cheia e quando voltou não parecia muito saudável. — Lily deu de ombros. — Sem falar que _Moony_ é um nome bastante sugestivo.

Remus rolou os olhos para ela, surpreso demais com a facilidade de sua aceitação. Sorriu.

— Obrigado, Lily.

— De nada, _Moony_.

Interrompendo o momento deles, as portas de carvalho voltaram a se abrir e, por elas, vários conhecidos saíram.

— Evans. — James, que tinha uma expressão totalmente exultante, sorriu para ela.

— Potter. — Cumprimentou-o, tão eufórica quanto ele. — Conseguimos?

— Conseguimos. — Ele assentiu, feliz.

— _Ginger!_ — Sirius, que saía logo atrás, sorriu para eles. — _Moony!_ Caras, eu não sei vocês, mas acho que depois dessa, precisamos comemorar.

E assim o fizeram.

* * *

 **[DOMINGO – SALA DE REUNIÕES DO MINISTÉRIO DA MAGIA]**

* * *

— Seja bem-vinda ao esquadrão Ordem da Fênix, _Auror Evans!_ — Moody sorriu para ela, dando dois tapas carinhosos em suas costas antes de colocar o pequeno brasão com uma fênix em cima do bolso de seu sobretudo preto. — Tenho certeza de que irá trazer muitas conquistas para o nosso Departamento!

— É o que espero, Alastor. — Lily disse e, sem se conter, abraçou o coordenador. — Obrigada! Por tudo! Você foi um ótimo professor. — E então se afastou, sem deixar que ele lhe respondesse, sabendo que ele não era o maior fã de demonstrações de afeto.

— Lily! — Alice, que havia ido para a cerimônia como acompanhante de seu noivo, Frank, sorriu para ela, caminhando até onde estava e puxando-a para um abraço. — Céus! Parece que faz séculos que não te vejo!

— Merlin, _Allie_ , foi só um mês. — Lily rolou os olhos para ela, mas retribuiu o aperto, feliz em reencontrá-la. — Como você está? E os preparativos para o casamento?

— Ah, você sabe, o mesmo de sempre. Até outubro eu vou ter enlouquecido. — Alice bufou fazendo com que Lily risse. — Mas, e você? Auror, hein? — Sorriu ainda mais. — Frank me contou as coisas incríveis que você fez para a Ordem. — E ela disse _Ordem_ como se soubesse de algo a mais.

— Oh, então você _sabe?_ — Lily indagou, embora devesse ter percebido antes, afinal Frank também era da Ordem. Ele não esconderia algo sério como aquilo de Alice.

— É. Eu ajudo, às vezes. — A amiga concordou. — Tenho ótimos contatos... se precisar. — Piscou.

— Vou lembrar disso. — Lily assentiu, divertida.

— É impressão minha ou a Vance não para de te olhar? — Alice murmurou.

— A _Vance?_ — Lily fez uma careta para Alice, sem saber como reagir. Sabia que Emmeline havia sido namorada de James por muito tempo, mas também lembrava de ouvir sussurros pelos corredores do Ministério quando os dois romperam, quase dois anos atrás. A garota não podia estar sentindo ciúmes da relação dela com James, podia? Quer dizer, ninguém _sabia_ sobre eles. Pelo menos não _oficialmente_ , claro, afinal o pessoal do Ministério era _muito fofoqueiro_. — Nah, nada a ver Alice.

— Oras, Lily, não seja tão envergonhada. — Alice bufou. — Sei que você não gosta dessas coisas, mas até eu ficaria lisonjeada se ela me olhasse daquele jeito. Ela é uma mulher bonita.

— Você sabe que eu não gosto dessas coisas... — Arregalou os olhos, chocada. — A Vance... ela é...?

— Você não sabia? — A amiga não parecia acreditar. — Meu Deus, Lily, em que mundo você vive? Todo mundo sabe que ela largou o Potter para ficar com a Jones! — Bufou e então sorriu, divertida, para Lily. — Mas elas também terminaram não faz muito...

— Alice! — Frank, que estava a alguns metros de distância, chamou a noiva. — Venha aqui, preciso te mostrar uma coisa. — E então ele pareceu ter visto Lily, pois ergueu uma mão para ela. — Hey, Lily! Parabéns!

— Obrigada! — Ela agradeceu, embora se sentisse zonza.

— Nos falamos depois, Lily. — Alice disse, abraçando-a rapidamente antes de se afastar em direção ao noivo.

Ela ficou observando os dois ao longe, tensa. Não sabia exatamente o que pensar diante da informação. Mas ao voltar-se para ir em direção à mesa de bebidas, Lily percebeu que Emmeline estava _mesmo_ a encarando.

Sentindo o rosto esquentar, Lily acenou para ela em cumprimento, querendo mais do que tudo que ela parasse de observá-la daquele jeito, pois estava começando a ficar seriamente desconfortável.

— Hey. — James pareceu se materializar em sua frente, sorrindo levemente para ela.

— Hey. — Lily retribuiu o cumprimento.

— Parabéns pela formatura, Evans. — Ele piscou para ela. — É uma _Auror_ de verdade agora, hm?

— Para você ver. E pensar que meu comandante não acreditava nas minhas capacidades. — Meneou a cabeça, teatral. — Acho que posso falar _"eu avisei"_ para ele agora, não é?

James franziu os lábios.

— Provavelmente. Mas você não seria tão _baixa_ , é claro. — Ele disse, divertido.

— É _claro_. — Ela bebericou seu drink, encarando-o de modo divertido por vários instantes antes de voltar a falar. — Mas eu _avisei_ , Potter.

— Eu deveria saber que você não ia conseguir se controlar. — James rolou os olhos para ela, embora ainda risse.

— Hm, Potter? — Lily o chamou, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem só de pensar em tocar _naquele_ assunto.

— Sim?

— Ah... — Ela encarou-o, pronta para perguntar sobre Emmeline, saber se era por conta dela que ele havia sido tão idiota e fechado nos últimos anos, contudo... ao se deparar com os seus olhos castanhos, que a observavam com tanto carinho e adoração... Lily simplesmente deixou para lá. — Você está muito bonito hoje. — Falou, sabendo que era verdade, embora sentisse as bochechas esquentarem.

James sorriu para ela.

— Poderia dizer o mesmo para você, mas seria mentira. Você não está bonita _apenas hoje_.

Lily sentiu as bochechas esquentarem.

— Que clichê, Potter.

— Até pode ser, mas _suas_ bochechas adoraram, Evans. Estão coradas. — Sorriu para ela.

— É, é. — Ela rolou os olhos para ele. — Mas e agora, Potter, o que você pretende fazer já que não tem mais uma aluna insuportável para aturar?

James estreitou os olhos para ela, o sorriso desaparecendo de seu rosto e dando lugar para a seriedade.

— Bem, agora que estou livre da aluna insuportável... estava pensando que talvez eu vá precisar de uma parceira insuportável. Você sabe, aurores trabalham normalmente em duplas. Sirius trabalha com o Frank, como você sabe... — Suspirou, teatral. — Sei que sou incrível atuando sozinho, mas que graça teria lutar contra os comensais se eu não tiver que segurar alguém que vive tropeçando?

Lily sentiu o coração descompassar ao ouvir suas palavras.

— Eu poderia te beijar agora, James Potter. — Disse, sentindo a voz levemente embargada. Saber que ele, o Comandante Potter, queria ela como parceira era simplesmente indescritível.

— Tenha bons modos, Evans. — Ele sentenciou, sério. Contudo, Lily podia ver um brilho malicioso em seu olhar. Ao se inclinar em sua direção, fingindo pegar outra bebida do aparador, James adicionou: — Deixe para fazer isso mais tarde na minha sala. — E, sem dar tempo para que ela respondesse, se afastou.

— S _ó porque você pediu com carinho,_ Comandante. — Murmurou, divertida, sabendo que não havia melhor presente de formatura do que aquele.

* * *

 **Resposta dos reviews dos leitores sem login:**

 **Guest:** hahahha eu tenho essa mania de terminar o capítulo na pior parte, desculpa! Mas fico feliz em saber que está gostando! Espero que tenha gostado do último capítulo também! Beijos :*

 **Dafny:** oie, amor! Aaaaah, obrigada pelo comentário, linda! Espero que goste desse também, amor! Tks por acompanhar a fic (e me acompanhar nas redes sociais também, rs). Beijos :*

* * *

 **N/A:** **Vocês acreditam que essa fanfic era uma oneshot e que eu escrevi ela em apenas dois dias? Pois é, nem eu haha**

 **Ah, gente, eu sempre tive muita vontade de escrever sobre aurores, sobre o ministério, mas nunca tinha uma ideia satisfatória...**

 **Daí, dia desses, tava ouvindo minhas músicas (aliás, deixo aqui meu agradecimento ao Shawn Mendes por me fazer companhia nos dois dias em que escrevi essa história até altas horas da madrugada), super de boas, quando pensei numa fanfic onde James Potter era uma pessoa difícil de lidar por conta de acontecimentos passados. E de uma Lily que fosse extremamente marota e desinibida.**

 **E pensei: por que não unir o útil ao agradável e finalmente investir nesse meu desejo de escrever sobre aurores?**

 **Isso para não falar que, nesta história, longe dos livros malévolos de J.K. Rolwing, eles não morreram *-***

 **Enfim, escrever CP nesse início de 2017 me deixou muito feliz e orgulhosa. Como sabem, esta foi a primeira fanfic que concluí antes de postar. Certo, tudo bem que era para ser uma oneshot, mas para mim já foi uma vitória. Assim como consegui responder todo mundo, com todo meu amor, o que é outra vitória já que, antes, pelo excesso de trabalho, não estava dando conta de postar/responder todo mundo como devia ser.**

 **Estou cheia de metas nesse novo ano, pretendo ser uma autora melhor tanto ao escrever, quanto para os meus leitores... afinal, ano novo é renovação. Então porque não prezar por mudanças? E mudanças para melhor?**

 **Fiquei muito contente com todos os feedbacks positivos que CP recebeu. Saber que vocês gostaram dessa história - uma das que mais amei escrever e, com certeza, uma das minhas favoritas- me deixa MUITO feliz e grata.**

 **Grata por ter leitores tão maravilhosos. Por vocês sempre me motivarem através de comentários, mentions, mensagens e surtando no grupo do wpp.**

 **Queria agradecer do fundo do meu coração a todo mundo que tirou um tempo para ler, não apenas essa, mas qualquer história minha. Saibam que, para mim, isso significa muito.**

 **Chegar aqui, no final de um dia cansativo de trabalho, ou apenas depois de terminar os afazeres... é o melhor presente que poderia querer. Vocês alegram meus dias. Não digo isso da boca para fora, é de verdade.**

 **Obrigada pelos surtos e cobranças nas redes sociais e aqui nos comentários. Foram três dias de muito amor e muitas risadas. Obrigada pelas edits, pelos puxões de orelhas, pelos memes. Obrigada por sempre estarem aqui, me acompanhando, ano após ano, sem nunca enjoarem das minhas loucuras.**

 **Obrigada por serem os melhores leitores e, em muitas vezes, meus melhores amigos *-***

 **Obrigada!**

 **Agora, peço uma última vez aqui que me contem o que acharam! Será um prazer, como sempre, respondê-los**

 **Feliz ano novo para vocês!**

 **E um grande beijo no coração :***

* * *

 **CONTINUAÇÃO DA FANFIC POSTADA: AUROR EVANS :))**


End file.
